Rin's Fanfiction
by Meridian Diamond
Summary: This is how Rin starts out with writing in Fanfiction. And this is partly how Len tries to plot Rin's demise in writing. Mostly story progress logs, but if the Kagamine twins are the ones writing, would you dare read? Rated for Crude Humour, Coarse Language, Mild Twincest and Awesomeness Overload. Contains Story-in-a-story, and genderbent Story-in-a-story characters. Image not mine
1. Chapter 1

It all began in a blink of an eye —

**No, wait! That sounds a little too corny. And it's too overused. I am not impressed.**

And there she stood; face-to-face with the boy who broke her heart —

**Oh Jesus, that sounds so fucking wrong. Erase! Erase, goddammit!**

One day there was a whore who wore the whoriest whoresuit there ever was in the city of sex —

**You know what? Fuck. Fuck this; fuck YOU; fuck EVERYBODY! Ugh! Writing is so furstating! Fcuk, frustrating. Stupid wrodpad. I don't know how to shitting spell. I'm just in a rush. Sorry, guys. Sooooo this is how you should perporly introduce yourself, right? (Shitshitshit, that was supposed to be "properly," you jackbitching keyboard!) I apologise for my bad impression, but this is my first time in . And this is apparently my first time wirting a story.**

**. . .**

**Shut up, Len. You're not the boss of the keyboard! I am! Oh yeah, I am SOOOOOO writing this on the documakldfjweofhwnkdfncljasd fhioslfkjosa**

**I'm sorry. That was five minutes ago. The bastard who fucked everything up is Kagamine Len, my annoying brother (said asshole is now buying bananas in the nearest store.) I mean, what the hell? What is wrong with that dude? Are guys always like this? Boys don't usually have PMS—sometimes—so does Len have one or is it just, like, because? I'm actually being shitting serious for once and. . .**

**Fuck, I'm on a Writer's Block. Can't someone, like, help me? I'm having a HEE-UUUGE mental block, too. I've been staring at this damn laptop for half an hour just thinking of something! Isn't this what reviewers arue soppssed to do? (Dayum! *are, *supposed.)**

**. . .**

**What? Why can't I just backspace? A lot of us have our own secrets. But not this bitch (DOES A POSE) Oh yeoasdklanjhapwe;fkljnsdhl;a,dnslkfjasdpo4-04po3=2**

_Hello, readers! I just came back from the store, so I wasn't here to apologise. I deeply ask for your consideration. My sister isn't usually that vulgar. Well, she used to be so innocent, but that was before she met the Hatsune disgrace._

**Miku is not a slut, you manwhore! No, wait. You dun have enough of them balls to be one, HAHA! One; Miku's just BADASS. Two; she's never had a BOYFRIEND in her life because she's too busy chasing her imaginary friend KAITO. Thu-ree; you're calling her a slut just because she was being HONEST.**

_Okay, first of all: She's a REBEL, not this term you call, 'badass.' Secondly; why are you capitalising KAITO's name? Thirdly: She wasn't being honest, she was LYING about my ponytail being the 'suckiest thing any baby of Abraham ever saw.' She was just degrading my self-esteem, which looked like it couldn't get any lower anymore!_

**Ha, you didn't say othing' about you being a motherfucking MANWHORE!**

_What? Are you doubting my awesomeness?_

**Being a PIMP doesn't make you awesome! Being ME does!**

_Oh haha. I've got the looks, the charms, the brains, the ladies, and the most brilliant hairstyle ever._

**GOD, don't flip your hair at me you sick freak! And can't you SEE that I'm trying to write a story here? Or is it just your shitload of ego blocking your vision?**

_Somebody's jelly~_

**That was ultimately gross, Len. Even for a twatsucker like you.**

_RIN KAGAMINE! Don't you DARE use that language with me, young lady!_

**Fuck you, Len! Fcuk you! And stop trying to get the laptop! I'm using it! It's my turn, geez!**

Chapter One : The best girl in the world

It was a beautiful day for the Kagamines. The sun was so high in the sky, you can see it in space. Their house was practically glowing in the light; the flowers blooming in the garden was one of the most gifted sights they can see in the middle of the season. And stuff.

So the sun was really . . . round. Yeah. Very round. It was just like the awesomest girl in the world's hair. Yes, the awesomest girl in the world is Rin Kagamine. Yup. Her hair is always so silky and bouncy: She looks so pretty everywhere she goes, and she has the most charming personality. You never hear her utter an insult, not in her lifetime, nope. And you know what? Her skin is so FAIR, too! She's so amazing, so pretty, so beautiful, so bubbly, so bombastic, so innocent, so charming, so fantastic, so lovable, so cool, so awesome—

But we're not talking about her in this story. She's not even a part of this story, actually.

We're focusing on Lenka and Rinto Kagamine, twins in the Kagamine household.

Rinto Kagamine is, like, the hottest guy in the world. His hair is so elegantly unruly, sticking up in all directions with the grace no other man on earth could ever achieve in the history of hair-flipping; it's like you could just ruffle it if he just wasn't so tall. He was the most eligible guy in town, being so awfully and devilishly charming in everything he does. With every movement, he does so in sophistication. His beautiful blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, showing the brightest shade of azure and clarity combined. His chin was sticking prominently in a pointed fashion that indicated his maturity. At a ripe age of 18, it was as easy as pie to be recognised as the town's sex god. Girl. Lady. Woman. Ohoho, he does everyone. Everyone _straight_, that is. He's strictly homophobic. . .

**Great, guys! A good beginning! What a kick-ass fanfiction! All right, bye for now, my babies!**

**...**

**ME: This was fun to write! Haha! I'm sorry for those who were waiting for The Mistress's update. I've been through a LOT, so please don't pressure me. . . Thanks fore reading, guys! So, as you might've guessed, the one in bold writing is Rin's diary log, and the one italicised is Len's. Don't you just love twincest? Please tell me what you think so I could improve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys! Rin here again! (Don't ever call me 'Rinnie' or I swear to God you won't feel your genitals again.) I know that the last chapter wasn't much. . .**

**I KNOW** **that the last chaptre was mianly of our story progress logs. (I don't give a shit about my mispellings, okay Len?) Shut up shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP!**

**Asdfgwefsndkjih;asdkl9248ljkads,n basdalfkh234nfdya4hjsdfn**

**Dayum that douchebag. I'm dedicating this chapter just to flame that dickless bitch. He just went outside because his 'girlfriend' turned him on or something, that masturbator. Wiat, is that a word? Hang on, readers, the almighty awesome Rin Kagamine's just gonna go and get a dictoinary.**

**. . .**

**I'm baaaack~! Apparently, it IS a word! Whoa-ho-ho! Take a look at this, you fuckers:**

**masturbate **[mástər bayt](_3rd person present singular_ **masturbates**, _present participle_ **masturbating**, _past and past participle_ **masturbated**)

_vti_

**stroke genitals: **to give yourself or somebody else sexual pleasure by stroking the genitals, usually to orgasm

[Mid-19th century. Latin masturbat- , past participle of masturbari ]

-masturbation [mástər báysh'n], , n

-masturbator, , n

-masturbatory, , adj

Encarta ® World English Dictionary © & (P) 1998-2005 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.

masturbator, , n

_masturbator, , n_

_MASTURBATOR, , N_

_**MASTURBATOR, , N**_

**What do you mean, I'm horny? No, you idiots, I'm just perverted (WICKED SMILE) There's a difference. I don't knwow what goes on Len's mind anymore. When we used to be kids, he was always shy around girls. Then came the bitch that started it all, and Len's nver been the same. Can you believe that the shota would turn into some hotshot douchebag like that?**

**. . . I'm back, everyone! Hehe, miss me? What? Oh, RIGHT, oyou (bitchbitchbitchbitch) *YOU can just, like, skip a few dots and shit, and you won't even notice I was gone for about half an hour. Genius. Anyway, I eat when I'm upest. (Assassass) *YPset (FKUC) **UPSET! What? No I'm not goddamn upset! What am I to you? I'm really, really HIGH, even! Fuck you bitch-holes, I feel like I can run around the whole fakcen world! BEYOCH! Take that!**

**Tch, fine. I'm upset. Okay? Does that make you feel hhapy? (DAMM) *happy? What? I'm not being a very nice person-?**

**Shit. Fine. I'll stop swearing. But only for youse guys. Don't tell the dickwad. I'll go on with the stupid story, but before that, here're my replies to the reviews of the beautiful reviewers:**

**Tokioo Wishes: I'm glad you think it's hilarious! At least SOMEONE does! :D Hehe. Well, you know. Thanks for reviewing! It's practically tradition for me and the author (the real one. . .) to give away virtual cakes to the readers! So here you go!**

**Troubled Windchimes: Nice penname C: Crude humour is my favourite slapstick. And shit. Well, fuzz balls. And we don't fight. We sophistically debate on opposing beliefs XD Thanks for reading, have a cake! :D**

**Two reviews. . . Not bad for my first story! On with the facker!**

And there was his twin, Kagamine Lenka. She didn't look much: Just a plain-looking, boring blonde girl with an almost blooming bust. No one would ever think (well, not her brother, anyway) that she would get a million fanboys. She doesn't have the _charm_, she doesn't look _cute_. At least, not to her brother. Maybe it was her stupid blue eyes that always captivate men. Maybe. But Kagamine Rinto just can't point out what they like about her. She's just so plain-looking, and she's so boring. She sticks to the rules like she's the next Mary or something. It annoyed Rinto. Even her _hair_: Despite his annoyance for his SO_ not _hot sister, he had to admit she'd _not_ look ugly if she just didn't put her hair up in a ponytail. It looked stupid on her.

And _no_, Rinto was absolutely _not_ upset that Lenka-facken beyoch-called his clips 'girly' and 'gaywear.'

And his clips were there to keep his bangs from his eyes, not because he wanted to look like a pansy gay prat. (As mentioned in the last chapter, he's strictly homophobic.) Plus, the ladies dig that close-to-Christian-Grey look of his.

Anyway, on with the stupid story.

As mentioned a few paragraphs ago, it was so hot. Like, really hot. Beyond the average level of hotness. Maybe Rinto was the reason why the atmosphere was so hot. Yeah, he sure is. But no, folks. The one writing the story is: She's so hot she can fry Jack Frost. But she'd just watched The Rise of the Guardians, so it'd be such a shame to fuck up that gorgeous face. So this story's hotness would only be hot . . . ish, because for all we know, Jack Frost might just pop up anywhere in here.

**What do you mean you don't get this? You know what? You don't GET shit! You don't get ANYTHING. Ugh. I'm sorry for acting like a whacked-out hooker about that. I'm just feeling so . . . droned out. Anyway, I sahll continue (BULOX) *shall**

Back to the story. Let's go take a look inside the Kagamines' bedroom, shall we?

There he was. The guy we've all been waiting for . . . Rinto Kagamine: He was laying down on the bed in a lavishly erotic manner that it could beat the sun's hotness outside; sprawled on the bed with that seductive cluster of blond hair that was hotly matted with sexy-sweat, exclusive for this story only, you bitching kleptomaniacs. His shirt was only halfway buttoned down because, well, of the heat. Not like he can't take on the heat, but he figured he needed another excuse to look even hotter, but not like anyone's complaining, right? His well-toned muscles stretched and expanded whenever he took an effortful breath, his entire figure glistening. He was wearing them smexeh pair of boxers that reached his knees so that his ohmergerd calves could be delicately seen. He was panting in the heat, groaning in the intensity, stifling in the sun, you get the shit.

But if you can just _imagine_ his breath tickling your skin in the dawn of passion of it all, it'd be enough to even make Mr. Scrooge to beg. (Homophobia senses activate.)

Oh, and Lenka was in the room, too, how thoughtful.

**The fuck? You still don't get it? UGH. Fine: Rinto's MY genderbend, and Lenka's LEN'S genderbend. Got that?**

**I'm lenist? The fuck is that supposed to mean? Len-ist? You actually named a WORD after my twin? . . . I can't just give GRAPHIC descriptions of a GIRL when I'm ONE as well! I can't picture a Len-ish chick! Let alone describe her looking hot!**

She was wearing short denim shorts and a white tank top and had her hair in a ponytail.

**Happy?**

And she was in front of the computer. Next to the bed Rinto was at.

"Aren't you supposed to be out with one of your boyfriends or something?" Rinto groaned, being so used to his twin's absence in the house that it'd become a comfort for him.

Lenka stopped typing and wheeled around to face her awesome, hot, smexy, gorgeous brother. "Yeah, but I figured you get lonely a lot-"

Rinto almost gagged. "Me? _Lonely_? Since motherfucking when? I'm hardly ever lonely, thank you very MUCH." And he proceeded to cool himself down with the paper fan that wasn't there before. "I got tons of stuff to do whenever you're gone."

Raising both her eyebrows, Lenka said, "Really? And you call playing Call of Duty worth something-or you should at _least_ do some chores!"

_Hmm. I'm starting to think li'l Rin-Rin's improving in her English! Although most of her wide vocabulary is made up of obscenities. . . Huh? Oh, apologies again. I'm Kagamine Len, Rin's twin brother. She just went out to 'answer the call of nature' or something and left her laptop on. I couldn't help looking. Do you think I should fix some things? Well . . . Rinniekinns is still not here. So maybe I should help her out._

Rinto, being the immature and lazy child he was, always didn't do anything in the house. His sister does _everything_! Sometimes they would fight over who would do this and that, but in this kind of precarious situation, Rinto would usually get into an unnecessary tantrum and rant. Lenka, being the responsible and beautiful adult she is, usually calms him down with her soothing voice and her understanding.

"You should do the chores more often, okay, Rinto?" said Lenka, smiling like the angel she was.

_Rin's been in the lavatory for a long time. . . Maybe she's taking a shower. I think I still have time and a bit of my life to spice things up in here, don't you think? I think Rinto deserves a little something too._

Rinto blushed at the sincere and genuine expression his twin sister threw at him, and he felt like butterflies were doing backflips in his stomach. His oh-so-adorable sister was really very nice to him, and he can't imagine anyone to be so much more beautiful. She was like an angel sent by God. And what was he? A devil screwed up by Satan or something. Her mature figure outlined the curves she had that weren't there before, last time Rinto checked, and her chest was getting more and more noticeable, so this was dangerous, too. Her ponytail, however how much Rinto denied it, was actually starting to grow erotic to him, and thinking about her deep panting in a 'night of passion' made him go _hard_.

_This is starting to get good. . . I don't usually write naughty stuff, but I honestly feel so turned on now. (This is so weird. Can a guy get turned on by just writing a story?) Good Lord, what is happening to me?_

His 'little' friend didn't go unnoticed by Lenka however, and as soon as she saw this, a dark and sinister smirk played her lips.

Beneath that stubborn pout and prideful appearance, there was a Paedobear in there screaming for a fine fuck.

With her natural talent and gifted experience-or was it the other way around?-she is used to men having an erection around her, but she really didn't expect that she was so _hot_ she turned her _brother_ on.

"Why, brother dearest," she seductively said in a low tone so that it could be that more effective. "I didn't know you were into incest."

Rinto turned to her, eyebrows raised, and he betrayed a hint of calmness: He was nervous. "What?"

Lenka got up from the chair and stood, playing with her hair a bit. "Nothing, Rinto. . . Just. . ."

Before Rinto could register the most likely events that will happen, Lenka landed on the bed _directly_ beside her brother, giggling.

"I just wanna play with Onii-san!"

Nothing was innocent about the Kagamine twins. _Nothing_.

That could have been a more innocent sense, but it hid another meaning that Lenka knew Rinto can interpret. Her use of words are the ones that tangle Rinto up in her, and he was trapped in a chain of justice and sin. His thoughts were murdering him, and temptation was starting to seep into the darkest corners of his mind, where he kept his most vicious longing and most iniquitous desires. . .

Having his dear twin sister next to him on the bed. . . Thinking these sinfulness. . . It was like poison corrupting him. This was a thorn in his throat that he'd dared not pick, and it's been there for the longest time. . .

He was starting to grow, and all his errant craving was sticking up to its fullest, pent to stand to show all his dark yearnings. . . The lust he'd engraved on himself for the longest time. . . It started to slowly build up into a passion, and he found himself _dreaming_ about it, _thinking_ about it, until it eventually became a _need_. . . From a thought, to a curiosity, to a dream, to a desire, to a passion.

"What are you thinking, Rinto?" asked Lenka ever so knowingly. Rinto grunted, gritting his teeth. He didn't want to look her way, but it seemed that his boner was obvious enough already, so his eyes were fogged up with lust and guilt when he turned to glance at her, half-moaning.

She was one _hot_ mess. Her hair was jumbled up in all the places, and her tank top was so high up it exposed her clean, bare stomach, and the hem almost revealed her midriff. Lenka wasn't usually a slutty bitch, but her shorts were a little short for comfort, and Rinto could just feel his pants tighten and tighten.

Lenka pulled her scrunchy so that it would release her mass of hair, and they bounced strikingly to her shoulders.

She looked at him solemnly, deeply, _lovingly_.

"I know you want me. . ." She touched his cheek with her fingers ever so delicately. Rinto bit his lip and closed his eyes so that she won't see his lust clouding them.

She pushed him a little bit so that his back was fully on the bed, and she climbed on top of him to claim dominance.

"But I want you too. . ."

_This is starting to get STEAMY! I like it. I hope Rinnie won't mind that I turn this story into a lemon. I have to say, though, I'm already attached to her characters. And writing a story doesn't seem to bad, if I can have it my way2r;oewlkdnsckjailfdksgweo;afldkasdlkfahl;sdj_

**SWEET BABY JESUS! WHAT THE HELLING FUCK DID THAT DOUCHESHIT DO TO THIS? HE FUCKED THE STORY UP! HE FUCKING FUCKED IT UP! Oh my God, you guys, I'm SO sorry how terribly this story turned out! FUCK OFF, LEN! This ain't your story no more!** **Great. I was SUPPOSED to pair Rinto up with a hot bitch like KAIKO or Lily or something. THANKS A LOT FOR FUCKING THIS UP, LEN.**

**Now the story's ruined. . .**

**I said, GET OFF, YOU JAPANESE CLUSTERFUCK! I'm in a bad mood already! Great. Now I have a twincest story.**

_. . ._

_Whoa. . . Rin . . . She really took it badly. I'm just having a little fun with this. Hey, readers, do you think I should apologise? She's really messed up right now. . . I wish I could do something to make her feel better. I've honestly never been used to crying girls (she'll not admit it, but she cries more often than I do, it's just harder to catch her in the act.) This would've been more all right if she would just hate me and ignore me and get angry with me, but she practically tries to act like it WASN'T a big DEAL, and she tries to pull herself together like she forces herself to SMILE in front of me just to NOT let me worry about her. What is wrong with that girl. . . Or am I the problem? Sometimes on this day she greets me as usual, but her eyes are telling a different story: She looks so fucking UPSET! I mean, earlier yesterday, before I fucked shit up, she went down to eat oranges, like she usually does whenever she's upset. But this time, it's like she's fighting against it. I'm such a horrible brother. Do you think I should apologise? Thank you, anyways. Help or no help, I'm just glad you read this. For my dear sister. I'm not forcing you to help. . . It's just . . . I miss Rin._


	3. Chapter 3 (Len's side)

_Even the lowest class of Homo Habilis can comprehend how infuriated my sister is at me. Do you know where on earth she is right now? She's at Hatsune Miku's house! She just PACKED UP her bags one night and LEFT! This was what she wrote in the letter she left on the fridge:_

**Dearest Len,**

**I don't wanna be with someone who's my brother who writes shit about incest under MY roof.**

**I'm sorry we couldn't be together, Len, and it's because I'm in fucking love with someone else, and that it's wrong because we're twins, after all. And YES, I'm moving to my boyfriend's house. HOW DOES THAT FEEL, YOU PERVERTED SICKO? And, coincidentally, Miku lives in his house, too. AND SHE'S JUST NICE ENOUGH TO LET HIM LIVE WITH HER, OKAY? NOT LIKE HE'S CHEATING ON ME OR SOMETHING. I'm continuing the fan fiction without ANY of your shitty help, and I'm only doing this because I love you.**

**AS A BROTHER!**

**Feel the burn of the loss of your most beloved! FEEEEEEEEEEEEL IT, BITCH!**

**I shall miss you (as a brother) and will write to you occasionally. Just — just —**

_And there were scribbles of words marked out that I couldn't decipher, almost dirtying the whole letter up._

**Just go distract yourself by screwing a random slut or something.**

**Sincerely,**

**Youre beloved sister the awesome Rin Kagamine**

_So she thinks I'm in LOVE with her? That's just preposterous! She is much too immature for my tastes and she's my SISTER. Besides, I have three girlfriends already—ahem—and of all the women in the world she thinks I'm in love with HER? My SISTER?_

_Granted, I DID continue her chapter without her consent. Here's what happened: I apologised to her right after I received your wonderful reviews—hey, they were really helpful—and do you know what she did? She said,_** I'm not even mad! I swear to God, Len, what the hell is up with you? Ha. Hahahahahahaha! Haha. Ha. Umm, I could just delete the chapter afterwards, right?**

_And after that she sped up to our bedroom and I heard her lock the door. Then I woke up this morning to find her gone. Actually, she sounded madder in the letter than she did in personal. I could practically HEAR her by just reading the shit._

_I hazarded a guess that she's in MIKU'S house right now. I doubt she even HAS a boyfriend. I swear, I think Miku's being such an influence on her. I mean, Miku was nice enough to take her in as a best friend when Rin only had me and her, but I can't think of anyone else to blame. And it's NOT because she said something about my ponytail._

_. . . Don't look at me like that. Now Rin's going DIRECTLY to the Hatsune girl. Anyway, I read in her diary that her Fan Fiction account's password is . . . Oh, right. This is the INTERNET. No, I won't tell you. I've done enough already. So that's why I submitted this chapter before she could. I wanna make a sort of revision in her story, so yeah. I wanna fix the shit I made. When did my life become like this?_

_I could remember when Rin was around twelve, she couldn't pronounce bullshit right. She's always like, "BOWLSHIT!"_

_Ah, memories. . . I miss Rin. I think I'm gonna take a break. You know, just to cheer myself up._

_. . . I'm back. I'm sorry for the delay. Then again, you can't judge the length of time when you can just fucking READ. Ah, Rin. I wonder how she's doing. With Miku. Ugh. This stinks. Rin. Ah, Rin._

_Rin._

_Sigh. Life sucks without my twin Rin. Hey, that kinda rhymes, right? Twin-Rin. Twin-Rin. Fin-twin-Rin. I just HAD to be a bitch and fuck things up. . . Usually, Rin's the one doing that. It's hard when she's the one mad at me. I think I should end this now, right? So I could fix the shit I made in the last chapter? Wait, I should just reply to you reviewers first:_

_Catatonic Inspiration: Um. Happy Death Anniversary, I guess? XD I'm elated that you liked my sister's story. I think she'll appreciate your review and everybody else's. Well, it wasn't much of a lemon. It's supposed to be a lime :) This is strictly rated T, and it can only reach the farthest boundary of T._

_Hazel Holly: The actual author says she got the idea from Howie Monroe :) She advises you to read it, unless you're not the type to like dogs or something XD You think so? :( Maybe I should, now. . . I still feel guilt squishing my insides Q_Q I miss Rin._

_Solitary Loner: Do you know how much the actual author's sister loves you? *-* She checks your stories every day! She practically worships you, hehe. Now the actual author's going to brag to her sis that her favourite author just reviewed her story! I'm quite honoured that you liked Rin's story! I hope she is, too :3 _Your review sounded so professional! Are you always like that? ^~^ Reading it only makes me happy! _By the actual author :) Not me. I'm capitalised, she's not._

_Prism Stream: That's exactly what happened. . . I shudder at the memory. It absolutely sucked. Wait, what? Ha. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—no. Rin doesn't turn me ON. NononononononononononononoNO !_

_Sapphire Darkhouse: Hehe, that was awesome :) But I hurt Rin's feelings. . . I wonder what incest was to her. What's about incest that pissed her off? Is it because I wrote it?_

_67 Sexy Whales 42: You reviewed twice on two chapters . . . o.O Either way, I'm glad for it :) The author got it from Zero-chan, and the translation for the picture is something like 'Onii-san, I love you!' And, according to the actual author, she thought it'd go well with the story :) _Oh yeah, Jack Frost is so cool 3 Love him to death. But I still haven't watched the movie, so it sucks to be me DX _Umm. That was the actual author, not ME. That would sound so gay on me o.O B-be a man? Well, Mum once told Dad to be a man when he won't apologise to her. . . Eesh._

_Artistic Ice: Hehe, it was just me messing around XD Anyway, I honestly don't even know how to start a lemon. So my skills only rest as far as there, unfortunately :) _

_Troubled Windchimes: Twincest is wincest :3 But I don't do incest, actually o.O Len Kagamine doesn't do incest. Or something. I think your review was broken, right? Hephep!_

_Haters Hate Me: Umm. Excuse me? :) I'm afraid I don't know how to react to your feedback. I don't see anything negative about your review, but nor do I see a positive sense. I'm sorry if I can't comprehend what you're trying to tell me, but I admire your nerve :) And as for the 'insult,' it's just their term of "endearment" to her, it's nothing personal. It's just a story, anyway :D I don't mean to be a little judgemental, anyway, but it's just that I really don't know how to react._

_Whoa! That was a lot of reviews! I guess you guys all like Rin's story, eh? (SAD FACE) I miss my twin. . ._

Rinto looked up to see his twin panting heavily on top of him. He tried to pull on a face that doesn't show that he was fighting his emotions then.

"I . . . I love you, Rinto," she said, her bangs covering her eyes, which were glowing with the tears in her hair's shadows. "More than I even should. . ."

She pinned him down to the bed, and she was the girl. At least this wasn't sexist.

_Maybe I'm being a little too rinist. Rin-ist._

Her fingers entwined with his, and his leg was just brushing against her delicate thigh. This was a position beyond the boundaries of platonic sibling relationship could ever dare permit any siblings to cross.

Rinto released his fingers and stared into her eyes, which he knew were there somewhere in her bangs' shadows. He caressed her back and managed a weak smile. "But we can't. We shouldn't."

These words pierced a hole in Lenka's heart. But she knew this would happen. She always did.

It must've took her a millennium to force a reply, partly since the silence was choking her, because Rinto brushed back her hair and touched her cheek carefully with his hands.

His eyes were brimming with tears as well, Lenka could see, and he definitely looked pretty messed up. "I . . . couldn't bring myself to believe that . . . this isn't a joke. This isn't real at all. . ."

Lenka looked up, mouth agape and eyes wide. Rinto could see that her eyes were showing mild shock and, apparently, longing.

"Wh-how _couldn't_ you believe?"

Lenka got off him—his erection easing a bit—and clasped his right hand with both of hers as she sat up on the bed, not minding that Rinto was facing the ceiling with a stony expression and lying on the bed. "Please . . . just. . . At least _believe_ that I do love you; more than just a brother. Because . . . at least my confession won't be in vain. . ."

Rinto wouldn't dare try to glance at his twin. For he, too, was teary-eyed. He couldn't risk looking like such a wimpy ass in front of a girl. Especially his sister.

"I . . . I don't know what to believe. . ." Rinto half-whispered. He didn't fully trust his sister on this. . . It was just too much. At the corner of his eye, he saw Lenka utter a gasp and her lips trembled. He was hurt, too, you know!

He may look like a selfish dick, but he was too cowardly to make anything up. So he stood up and said, "I'll be at Kariya's house."

And with that he left the room.

Lenka sobbed and clutched her chest, gasping with every breath. What had she done? Oh God. . . She cried and practically face-planted her face into the bed she and Rinto shared. She was so goddamn stupid! What did she do? What the hell did she do. . . ?

_Do you think that was good enough for an apology to Rin? I think it's too crappy. . . I just miss my old sister. I'm nothing without her. . . Can you believe that I even bought her a gift? (Erm, don't tell her.) No wait. . . On second thought . . ._

_RIN! IF YOU'RE READING THIS SHIT, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'VE BEEN A DICKWAD! I HAD NO RIGHT WHATSOEVER TO FUCK YOUR STORY UP! I'M SO SORRY! I'M NOTHING WITHOUT YOU! I DIDN'T REALISE THAT YOU MEANT SO MUCH TO ME! PLEASE COME BACK FROM MIKU'S HOUSE! I NEED YOU REALLY BADLY._

_Please review, everyone. . . And tell me what Rin thinks. And pray, too. Because I think God's mad with me as well. . ._

_Wait. Did Rin's letter say she loves someone else?_


	4. Chapter 3 (Rin's side)

**H-hi, everyone. This is Kagamine Rin again. I'm currently in my best friend's house. She's actually a nice girl, but she can get a little high, so please don't mind her. . . She's trying to gain dominance over my laptop, and I'm too tieird to fight back. (Excuse me, that was supposed to be *tired.)**

**Huh? My demeanour's changed? I guess you could say that I don't say a lot of obscenities when I'm upset. I wonder whether Len noticed I changed. Well, I'll get over this soon. Sgih (Cough. *Sigh.)**

**I have to continue writing the third chapter, you know, explain to the readers. . . Ugh, I wish Len didn't do such a reckless thing like taht. (This is starting to get TROUBLESOME. *That.) I don't have an idea why I'm so turn oup about it. (I hate this. *Up.) Wait, Miku has a say in this.**

Hiya, everyone! 3 This is Hatsune Miku, at your service! Wassup! I'm really sorry that my best pal here isn't in the mood! She had a lotta shitload of fuckery going on. Ajsefhweuiaksd94ojwescnxhowe jsk

Rin tells me to stop swearing. For her. For LEEKS. I'd want some o' dem leeks OwO Soooooo, please be nice to Rinniekinns a,;qwoeijrudfjk

She also tells me to stop calling her that. What the fu — fudge. What the fudge. (I'm too lazy to check the mispellings XD) As I was saying—typing—whichever—Rin's not her kick-a — kick-butt self. And even as MUCH as she says that she can handle flaming reviews, I know she can't. As her friend—HER BEST FRIEND!—I know. And I care. Shoot me all you want. I stand as a shield for my Rinnieki — for my Rin.

What do you mean I sound so lesbo? No way, you as — you fools. I'm inequivocaly (or is it unequivocally?) in love with KAITO! 3 He just makes me DROOL! And no matter how much Rin says he's not real, HE IS. He sent me a Facebook friend request and I accepted it because we had about a thousand mutual friends. I was really, REALLY curious about what he looked like, so I tried to check his account and found A MOTHERLOAD of pictures of a blue-haired hottie $v$ Jackpot, everyone. Rin says they're just pictures of another person, and that KAITO is actually ugly. That's only because he has more pictures of ice cream than he does of himself! But he IS real, and those are REALLY HIS pictures. I just KNOW. Anyway, I shouldn't be talking about guys, I should be tlaking about Rin —

**Time's up, Miss Hatsune. It's my turn now. I should fix the story now. Now where had Len last . . . ? Oh yeah.**

**Lenka pinned Rinto to the ebd. (Ugh. *Bed) I couldn't believe Len would write that kindo f thing. (What is WRONG with this thing? *Kind of) He's still the same guy I grew up with, but I didn't know he had all those thougts in his head. (I. GIVE. UP.)**

**So, here yiou go, guys:**

"Well, at least I don't just fuck guys randomly," said Rinto, quite irked by his sister that she said he didn't do shit at home.

He could've sworn his sister's left eye twitched abnormally, as it always did whenever she was overly pissed off with his awesomeness. Um, jealous much? "I thought you were homophobic, you jerk!"

Rinto's eyes widened at what he said and he corrected himself, "Lemme correct that; at least I'm not the one who fucks guys randomly. HAHA! Beat that, you cheater!"

Lenka's face darkneed with colour.

**(DOESN'T GIVE A **** ABOUT THE MISPELLINGS)**

"I don't just fuck random guys!" she screeched, her voice loud as fuck so much it practically raped Rinto's beautiful ears. "He's passionate, and what we have is _love_, unlike you!"

Like the next Christian Grey, he flashed the most adorable smile known to all mankind, those sexy blue eyes shining with dexterity. (Even though he wasn't moving. But that's just how awesome Rinto is, so THERE.) Maybe he was at par with the almighty Rin Kagamine—who's by the way not a part of this story—even though Rin is, like, the awesomest girl since Taylor Swift. I mean, who couldn't fall in love with that hair, that angelic face and that honest-to-goodness smile?

Back to Rinto.

"I love, too, you know," he said, stretching his arms and posing with them behind his gorgeous neck. He smelled just like nature's most perfect fruit—no, wait—smelled like the MOST beautiful thing next to Rin Kagamine: ORANGES. Nothing and no ONE—except Rin Kagamine or Rinto—can exemplify awesomeness as much as THIS piece of God's food can. Everything's just shit compared to that. . . We should all worship the orange!

Ahem. We should just censor Lenka's beyotch face, which looks like she just smelled shiznit, because it looks so kick-ass creepy. It might look like a fop's faggot face when a guy uses that look, but when a girl does that, it's like you can just shit in your pants.

And that's just the awesome thing about Rinto, because he's not like one of those pussyasses who cower in fear of the Lenka face. He's one of those men with REAL balls who just raise their eyebrow at her.

"Then you should come back home _earlier_ than me," Lenka said, practically fuming the atmosphere with her angry waves and shit (not actual shit, you know what I mean.) "You know what I do every night. How come?"

"Because I treat sex—oh, stop _flinching_, we're eighteen now—like it's a work of art. And, as you know, art takes time," said Rinto nonchalantly. He could've sworn to God that Lenka paled at the word. "If you know what I mean."

Lenka threw him a look that said it all: '_Fuck. You._'

Rinto acted all casual and he said, "Great! Your place or mine!"

The look on Lenka's face made her look _gabajizayuirectomillion times_ as grossed out. "Ew, Rinto!"

"Pfft, don't flatter yourself." He unbuttoned o' dem buttons again and revealed his fair chest full of abs and hickeys. There was one hickey that was shaped like a mouth. Oh, wait. Hickeys were supposed to be from _mouths_? Well. We could consider his majority of 'hickeys' as hickeys. Hickeys were a sign of sexiness. Don't ever let them heal or you're a single faggot for life. "At least I treat them like they're all special."

Lenka just stared at him (not in the creepass way.) "No woman in her lifetime would ever want to be just _another_ _girl_ in a guy's life."

**Wait. Rinto's supposed to be the facken hero in here! Why'm I pointing to him as the atnagonsit? Oh BULLOCKS! *ANTAGONIST! Goddayum laptop! SCREW YOU! SCREW YOUR UNCLE YOU PIECE OF JACKSHIT!**

Haha! Thanks to ME, she's back to her old kick-balls self again! I miss you, RINNEH! The formula for this totally beast oslution (doesn't give a shit like a boss) is to blackmail a bithc her most treasured thing in the world: A muddafuggen orange. Right now, she's sucking—hehe. Insert perverted thought here—the orange. ALL HAIL THE QUEEN OF BITCHLAND! THE ONLY UNBITCHY ONE IN BITCHLAND! SORTA! (Me, you dumbasses.) Now, who the boss? Wait, lemme get the sitch here, so we can all hang loose and crap, so there: Once upon a time—which was like, just two days ago but you already know that shit—there were twins who get along great. Well, they have fights that either end up with Rin flipping over a table or Rin flipping over a table at LEN—your pick—it depends on Rin's time of the month—if you catch my drift—but that's not the case. This is the fight that caused Rin to move over to her best friend's house—WHICH IS ALSO _NOT_ THE HOUSE OF HER SO-CALLED BOYFRIEND! I will NOT permit Rinniekinns to have a boyfriend! She is much too young for that! She is much too INNOCENT—no wait. I taught her all she knows . Screw that. Anyway, as I was saying, her awesome, lovable, adorable, intelligent, awesome, graceful, wonderful, amazing, kind, awesome—and all the bitching adjectives out there, inserting 'awesome' after every three words—best friend took her in like the angel she is and vowed to help them get out of this deep shit! Hooray for Rin! Wait. She's just gonna submit the story :)

**Thank you, Miku. At least SOMEONE appreciates me. And loves me platonically. Unlike SOME PERVERT out there. . .-9087t6uyfvghbnjml;'oihugysvhad nm,klpi908y7uweghbdnmlkjnlljkhv gftu9ioklwqemnsdbvg**

Just talked to Rin. I told her she needs to fix this shti she got herself in.

**Miku said I need to man myself up since Len can't obviously suck up his balls to make it right. So I should act the man between us. I know Len apologised to me, but he still didn't do shit to make me feel high again. FUCK DIS SHIT. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME.**

**For all we know, Len doesn't really engage in incestuous shit. Crap, I moved in with Miku—telling Len I've got a BOYFRIEND, even!—which I wish is TRUE—and I might have overreacted to him a bit. Maybe he's just got this complex fcukery. (SHIIIIIIIIIT *FUCKERY!)**

**I'm just gonna submit this story now. . .**

**Dayum laptop and its weirdass boobs. Fan Fiction said I can't submit a chapter for an hour. WHAT THE HELL. Len submitted the last one two days ago! Dumbass computer!**

**. . . Why are there like a gabajizayuirectomillion reviews here? On . . . CHAPTER 3?**

**. . . Wait. WAIT JUST A FUCKING SECOND.**

**OH my God. Oh MY God. Oh my GOD.**

**I'M GONNA KILL THAT SON OF AL;DSHJJKSLJDNBTIFHCJBITFHCDJBT ICHJBIAOSDKLJBTICHBJAKDSLA**

**BITCH!**

**Before I react some more, I need to answer some o' these reviews :)**

**67 Sexy Whales 42: Thanks for reviewing! :D I just read Len's 'revision.' I am not impressed by how he handled Rinto D: I won't let you guys get into our mess.**

**Catatonic Inspiration: No. I can't see. . . Apparently. I honestly don't know what to feel :( He's like been with me forever, and I just can't expect him to be in LOVE with me! D: M-me? Incestuous f-feel. . . ALSDKFJCX**

**Tookioo Wishes: Whoa. You reviewed twice on two chapters :) Thanks! . . . Len's paragraph. . . At the ending. Rinto and Lenka's love session. . . Oh my God. . .**

**Troubled Windchimes: Phones are shit when it comes to that :/ How many times do you have to review? xD Not that I mind. . . Thanks for thinking that this is the best shit ever! :D Len's nothing without me. . .**

**Artistic Ice: Thanks for reviewing :) Even though the chapter wasn't mine :D Hehe. And he thinks that would cheer me up, huh. . . ?**

**Kool-aid man (AKA Guest): It's either some girls are just too difficult or there are just men who're really too dumb to see something o.O Not that I'm saying you're stupid or anything: You seem like a smart guy :) Thanks for reviewing :D Len's one of those guys who're smart enough to do something about it but stupid enough to think of the consequences. . .**

**Hazel Holly: Competition? O.o Is it because I told him I'm in 'fucking love with someone else?' What is going on? o.O**

**Solitary Loner: HELL YEAH HE DID D: Rinto's awesome. . . So awesome. . . Thanks for reviewing Q_Q Um. . . Yeah. Mikow, right! Mikow's my boyfriend! (Wait, I think it's Mikuo. . .) MIKUO! Hehe! That sounds like a good boyfriend name. . . Yeah, and he is Miku's brother, all right!**

**(I'm so sorry, guys. You all expected LEN to reply, didn't you? Jesus. . . I honestly don't know what you're all talking about Q_Q I'm sorry. I'm giving ALL of you cakes.)**

**He is SO, SO dead to me. No, he's MORE than dead. He's just sentenced himself to an amputation of limbs and a castration! (He didn't even hand the reviewers CAKE the last chapter ;v;)**

**. . . What? That's too mean? Fuck yeah it is! I'm really UPSET RIGHT NOW! DO YOU KNOW WHAT LEN DID? Guys. . . I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, SO . . . I'm so upset I don't even know HOW fucked up I am!**

**Do you know how he bitched my heart like it was just some random pimp? Len. . . He posted a CONTINUED version of the chapter to 'apologise' to me! It was all right until I read his LAST message. . .**

_RIN! IF YOU'RE READING THIS SHIT, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'VE BEEN A DICKWAD! I HAD NO RIGHT WHATSOEVER TO FUCK YOUR STORY UP! I'M SO SORRY! I'M NOTHING WITHOUT YOU! I DIDN'T REALISE THAT YOU MEANT SO MUCH TO ME! PLEASE COME BACK FROM MIKU'S HOUSE! I NEED YOU REALLY BADLY._

**Fuck yeah you've been a bitching dickwad. . .**

**. . . Oh my God.**

**Guys. Can you just READ his message?**

_I'M NOTHING WITHOUT YOU!_

**. . . ?**

_I DIDN'T REALISE THAT YOU MEANT SO MUCH TO ME!_

**?**

_I NEED YOU REALLY BADLY._

**!**

_I. __**NEED**__. YOU. REALLY. BADLY._

_I. __**NEED**__. __**YOU**__. REALLY. BADLY._

_**I. NEED**__. __**YOU**__. __**REALLY**__. __**BADLY**__._

_**NEED. YOU. BADLY.**_

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!**

**BALLS! I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT. I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY DIDN'T EXPECT THAT! FUCKITY-FUCKITY-FUCK. THIS IS SO TITS! SHIT!**

**UGH-FMLFMLFMLFMLFMLFML—**

**SWEARWORDS CAN'T FULLY EXPRESS HOW I FEEL.**

**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! I DIDN'T KNOW LEN HAD THESE FEELINGS FOR ME, LET ALONE THAT . . . THAT. . . THAT URGE! Len . . . I really thought you were CLEAN and INNOCENT! (Well, more innocent than loving your own sister.) I tried to think on things through, and maybe realising that you really didn't have a thing for incest, but then. . . On the INTERNET, even. . .**

**Holy shit. God, why is my life being such a bitch to me? This sucks ass! SUCKS. ASS. I hope Len can learn that—poiuytrgvbn**

So. Hi guys ;) Miku here. Rin's off to her house again. Tries to make 'amends' and 'straighten things out' with her brother and shit. I think Len didn't really mean it THAT way, because Rin, you know HER, she overreacts a LOT. Even I could interpret the real meaning Len tried to show her. (Cough-emphasis-on-TRIED-cough.) And NO, I don't have a fucking cold. The only erason (*reason ;) ) why I didn't tell her was because I thgouht (forget that) she wouldn't go back if I did tell her Len's message's real meaning. Plus, I wanna see what happens X3 This is gonna look so good. I always knew they sorta had a thing for each other. And. . . No. Just . . . no. Rinny lied about having a boyfriend. I don't even have a brother O~O

…

**ME: **_**LOL! Miku chapter! XD Thanks for reading, everyone! I apologise for the . . . cussing. Especially when my New Year's resolution is to avoid swearing . Hope you like this. 'Cause things are starting to get steamy. I sorta forgot how to apply the 'Rin cussing' mode, because I was so used to her insecure demeanour at the beginning D: Miku's being such an awesome girl *-* I update fast, don't I? That's only because school just started. Hehe. I don't plan on this story to bash on any characters, just to make things clear :( So I'm truly sorry if it seems that way. Hey, Mild Twincest? Hehe. I don't know about that Dx I don't know if that's just right or wrong, even. I guess you noticed that Rin had an issue about incest when she wrote the story, right? :3 She kept indicating stuff about Rinto and Lenka. Don't worry, folks! Len is just in the next chapter! The hardest thing about this chapter was making Rin sound as confused as ever to reply to your reviews ;v; Thanks, guys!**_


	5. Chapter 4 or 5, whichever

_A . . . lot of weird things came up yesterday. I REALLY don't wanna tell you, because we're all here to write a story, not a diary entry of the crap we've been up to. But then again, our lives seem to get a little more interesting than the story itself, so why not. In any case, I'm glad that Rin came back to me. (SEE? I told you she'd come running back.) But not in the way that I thought. Or you would ever even expect. Here's how it went; Rinto and Lenka style._

_But first, I have to reply to all the wonderful reviews of the most adorable reviewers ;)_

_Chibi Devil 098: I think Rin and that Hatsune girl have already read your review by now. It's kinda cool how you support us! We don't have as much fans before, so yeah. . . _Len thinks 'support' as in 'fan support,' not the relationship one XD. _That was the actual author. What? R-RELATIONSHIP? Nonononononononononono, we aren't in a relationship! We're just siblinsg! (Um. *Siblings!) Th-thanks for reviewing, anyway! Ha. Haha. . . You don't need to symphathise, I'm perfectly fine, I swear :)_

_Troubled Windchimes: I think Rinto IS the antagonist. Rin just won't admit it :) Hehe. Um. I was just messing around a bit. Thanks for reviewing! XD Keep up the good work! . . . B-breasts? Laptop? U-um. . . What fuckery is this? o.O_

_Hazel Holly: It's okay, you can just reply to both of us, if you want :) Or if you would like to reply to one of us, it's fine too XD Thanks for reviewing, Holly! Or Hazel! Whichever your real name is :)_

_67 Sexy Whales 43: (As much as I'm confused about how whales can be sexy, I have to reply to you XD) Well, hello to you too, Miss ;) This is Kagamine Len. Nice to meet you. Thanks for pointing out that we need a bit of fan support :)_

_Tokioo Wishes: Well, you know RIN -_-_ Love is love in every kind of form. But there are boundaries that lie ahead that are threatening the tempted to cross. However, loving someone isn't a mistake unless you cross the line. Until you learn to be proud of being so unfortunate as to love that person, you have to learn that falling for them might be the best mistake you'll ever make ;)_ Get it? Spread the word! xD Thanks for reviewing!_

_A Nalu Fangirl: You reviewed TWICE! Rin must be very lucky to have you as a reviewer. She's starting to earn my respect. Cough-emphasis-on-starting-cough. Rin and I actually DO play CoD! That's why I put it there, too :) . . . Oh? Swearing for you is actually a GOOD THING? Good God, I wonder what Rin's been teaching you guys -_- Rin adores Taylor, actually, but between you and me, she can't sing in English properly -_-; I didn't say anything, okay? (SMILES) Thanks for reviewing!_

_So . . . Rin told me to specifically give all of you CAKES. But I can't get the logic of it since this is the INTERNET. (Then again, I can't risk my beautiful face getting beat up by her man hands.) So, here you go, readers! Virtual cake :)_

_On with the story!_

Rinto had left her, and now she was cleaning up after the only thing she had to remember her by; the mess he made was pretty hard to forget, and she just had to live by it, I don't know, _for the rest of her life_. The mess consisted of her broken heart, and he didn't even do anything but speak the truth: And by going out he pulverised the organ and didn't even bother to put it back in Lenka's chambers.

_I think the description is a little much. But meh._

What was left of her . . . were the fragments of the lies she'd been building up for years. What'd she expect, that he'd say he loved her too and the entire world would be okay with their forbidden relationship? That's. Just. Bullshit.

She never believed in happy endings. Not even for herself. So why did she have a grain of hope, however defiantly small it may be, when she confessed to her brother? Was it, like, just intuition or her thoughts misleading her to a different conclusion for once?

Lenka had always been right. Right?

Now, she wasn't so sure anymore. . . She always thought that there was something funny with Rinto. And. . . She _knew_ there was something wrong about his reaction. Something off.

Had Rinto already left the house? Was he already on his way to another one of his girlfriends? Those were the questions that Lenka herself didn't want to be answered, but chose to want another question to ask: Was he still thinking about her confession?

The water that was blinding her vision from everything around her was falling down like rain on the bed sheet—the sounds that occupied her ears were her sobbing and the soft pit-pat of tears. They grew fainter and fainter each second she thought about whether or not she will just pretend nothing happened later, or that she'll let this pitiful moment scar her for life. The voice inside her head, which was quite in contrast with her sensing the surroundings around her, however, was practically shouting whispered torments and taunts; wails and cries. . .

She was buried in her own anguish, the pool of insecurity and the realisation of sin washing over her. Her declaration of love to him sounded a lot clearer when she daydreamed about it.

And it seemed to be a good idea at the time.

_Can we just skip a night?_

Lenka was _beyond_ worry.

She was definitely panicking now: Rinto hadn't been home since _yesterday_, and it wouldn't take him that long for six services of sex. Hell, it wouldn't even take him this long to receive _twenty_ services. Unless he got caught. . .

No, Rinto would be too smooth for that.

_(COMPLIMENTED RIN'S GENDERBENT FOR ONCE)_

It was currently evening, the day after the fight and misunderstanding. What would she know? She didn't even _deserve_ a place in his heart. . . He was much too good for her. That's why God made them to be twins. It all started when they were younger, Lenka assumed. . .

Rinto used to be so fragile, you see. Cried every time someone bullied him. That was way before he grew to look mature and handsome.

_Note to self: I'm starting to sound a LOT like Rin now._

Lenka was the only one the gang of boys feared. That was because Lenka's cute and endearing looks captivated them, and she took that to her advantage against them. Rinto was always shorter than every other boys in the classroom, and he was very clumsy in sports. He used to be the centre of attraction to all of them.

_I'm describing who Rin used to be before. Um, this is still part of the story of what happened yesterday. Just a little . . . romantic, okay? Just. . . ! Just. . . ! Ignore this. Fucking ignore this._

That is, until puberty knocked on the door, and Rinto was the very first to answer it. Since the fifth grade, he'd started to play sports to develop his abdominal muscles, and played for the varsity. He had an abnormal growth spurt and overgrew the rest: He started using hair products and various beauty stuff. Because of his new face and mature figure, nobody dared tease him again.

When Lenka saw that he was starting to grow independent and that she realised she was practically useless t him, her admiration for him developed into a sort of attraction. Eventually, she distracted herself with other men, alluring them with her charms and her sexy body.

She had the hourglass body shape, and she walked like a model—

_I . . . don't know how to describe girls. Okay? Let's just skip the description because . . . erm. . . It's getting a little hot here—umm. I need a banana._

And right now, she was standing beside the doorway, waiting for her brother to return. . . She really needed him back. Maybe not as the lover she always wanted him to be, but the brother who was always beside her. She loved her brother that much—she could settle for only blood-siblings just so he would be there next to her, hugging her like before the malicious thoughts arose. . . She needed him as a brother back.

He might have freaked out a lot when she confessed. . . And after he left, Lenka didn't have enough space in her mind to think about those distractions she calls her 'boys,' because that was how heartbroken she was.

_I'm trying to bake bananas (INSERT SMILE) I'm feeling a bit peckish, you see. It's gonna be done in about thirty minutes. I better wrap this chapter up quick and clean so I can explain to you guys what happened to Rin and me._

Kiriya's house was just down the block: She was Rinto's personal favourite sex doll by far, to be honest. But that was what she always was, just like all the other girls, right? Just dolls to play with. And you can't have real feelings for dolls, can you?

Lenka swore to herself that she wasn't any better; in fact, she was worse. She went out with several boys at the same time just to keep herself at ease and distracted from her growing affections for her twin brother. But everyone knows that water leaks from an enclosed space when it's just too much.

She glanced at the clock, shaking with anticipation: It was seven.

Perhaps she should just give up, right? . . . This was the worst day ever. She sighed and silently handed herself out to defeat. She'll call it a day again and wait tomorrow. . .

But just as she was about to leave,

"Nee-chan!"

The exclamation was followed by a series of noisy knocking. Lenka didn't move from where she stood, paralysed at the sound of the voice; the familiar voice she'd been aching to hear for days.

_Chapter done! My first cliffhanger, huh? Well, I'll tell you what happened now!_

_I was really distraught; I looked horrible. I must've not eaten much for the entire while—I didn't notice, actually—because I didn't have the energy to answer the door when Rin practically kicked the door open and flung herself into my tired, coincidentally open arms. Of course, I didn't know how to react, but the matter at hand was that she was SAFE, and she was with ME. . . Until she pulled away._

"_What do you feel about me, Len?" she sobbed, and I was awestruck. I asked myself what the hell I did again. Fact was, I'm a genius. So I came up with a quick answer._

"_I missed you, Rin!"_

_Did I feel like a jackass or what? I went on about being so stupid and shit, and I threw my entire being and heart at her, since I've never been so honest in my entire life._

_After I'd done talking, she was STILL staring at me. And then she cupped her hands to my cheeks, and was staring into my eyes. "As a sister. . . ?"_

_Everyone believes there's a thin line between innocence . . . and stupidity. Rin's, like, somewhere closer to stupid when it comes to misunderstandings. But that's why we love her, right? I threw my arms in the air in exasperation and shouted, "Of course as a fucking sister! What do you think?"_

_And she was back to her normal self again. How'd I know she moved on from our misunderstanding? Well, she doesn't just sadistically hit someone in the face randomly when she's upset, you know._

_Except, she told me she still wanted to live in with Hatsune for the next few days because she'd grown comfortable around her. Ugh. Miku. _She's_ supposed to be Rin's twin, not ME. I mean, Rin learns more from her than she does from ME! In fact, she doesn't learn anything from me at ALL! I remember when she introduced Miku to me. She had brought the Hatsune girl here in the house then. I had passed them by when I was going to the kitchen. Rin said hi to me and took the Hatsune girl upstairs, not even bothering to introduce the teal-haired diva. Miss Twintails didn't give a fuck about me until they came down again and THEN she said, "Hey! Nice to meet you, the name's Miku. I'm Rin's bestest best friend. By the way, your poytail's the suckiest thing any child of Abraham has ever laid eyes on. No offence, Dude."_

_Can you BELIEVE that? It was so UPSETTING! How can someone NOT be offended by that?_

_Wait, my baked banana's done :)_

_. . . I'm back! At least I have the courage to go on. Yeah! That's right! Courage! Hehehe! You know what? I feel so high now! You know, here's a random thought: There's an average number of forty sex positions! Can you think of the POSSIBILITIES? Ohoho! I wanna do about eleven in one night with one girl. . . I wonder how that'd feel like. I swear to God. . . Ugh, I'm getting hard. . . You know what else makes me go hard? Sluts in shorts. . . No, wait, skirts! Yeah! About a few days ago I was making out with . . . Um. . . What's-her-face and my hand found its way to her thigh until I teasingly tugged down her skirt. . . But no shit happened! We were just MAKING OUT. . . But nothing can compare to when I was writing that lime. Come to think of it, I think I had a boner even BEFORE I wrote the shit. . ._

_What? Ha. Muwahahahahahahaha! HAHAHA! Nothing's wrong with me, you crazy bitches. . . I just ate a little dish of baked bananas. . . _

_. . . Oh, look. . . They're Aphrodisiacs? Ha. . . What a coincidence. . . What does aphrodisiac mean again. . . ? I forgot . . . I think it must mean something about sex and shit. I can't_

_Type_

_Write_

_Screw that, I mean right_

_Without my fucken senses. . .aaudghm. .mj0Can't even see straighriweokt. . ._

__**...**

_**ME: Uh-oh, guys! Lennie's been under the effects of the Aphrodisiac! o.O Look it up; baked bananas are actually aphrodisiacs XD Banana is one, too. So I used the opportunity XD Thanks for reading! Continue the lovely reviews, if you want. PS, Rin's writing the story next chapter xD**_


	6. Chapter 6 (this is real, guys)

**GUESS WHO'S BACK IN TOWN? THAT'S RIGHT BITCHES! TEH ULTIMATE ORANGE NINJA IS BAAAAAAAACK~! (BALLS! That was supposed to be *the! And it was on my fcuking drumroll, too! SHITUH!)**

**So, I dun think any o' youse aer quialified enough for my apologies, but since you've been good I guess I have to (*ARE! *QUALIFIED! TITS!) I wish I can say I wanna blame Miku's mum and dad for giving me the best meal evah, but I'm too lazy to point a finger at someone (I'm so lazy I can't even middle finger my laptop.)**

**I guess there was this . . . mix-up. Maybe I fucked my understanding**

Or lack thereof XP

**of what Len tried to tell me. I'm like that sometimes**

All the time, really

**and I just wish Len had more emphasis**

It was all Rin's fault, no doubt about it. And it's partly mine, but I want all the almost-twin incest credit all to myself X3

**on what he was TRYING to tell me. He had to be more specific. I could've castrated him if I could!**

Ohoho, bet you'd love that, Rinny ;)

**IN ANY CASE, I still have to reply to your reviews.  
**

**I SeeU Mayu: (Was that name right? XD He did what? o.O Dirty minds think alike you know, so maybe I could catch your drift ;) I like righting random shit TOO! THANKS A LOT FOR REVIEWING! HERE'S SOME CAKE! X3  
**

**Chibi Devil 098: Um. No fucking way, man o.O That slut was his third girlfriend. I ain't no part of that shit. Hehe. You're welcome for clarifying =W= Thanks for reading and reviewing! HERE'S SOME CAKE X3  
**

**A Nalu Fangirl: Len could be such a bitchy brother sometimes, I swear to God. Well, why not? o.O You guys review, so it's only natural! We'll be honoured to be reviewed! It's the least we could do for you readers :) Thanks for reviewing! Have some cake XD  
**

**Honey Cloud of River Clan: ? What'd the idiot do? o.O I'LL BEAT HIM UP FOR YOU :) Just kidding. (Ahem.) I don't think that wimp can scare anyone at all. He's nice, sticks by the rules . . . um. Ahem. Thanks for reviewing! Have some cake XD  
**

**67 Sexy Whales 42: He DOES? I don't know about that. . . But thanks XD HI TO YOU AS WELL PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET! Thanks for reviewing! Here's some cake X3  
**

**Troubled Windchimes: Thanks for the cake! :3 (OPENS BOX) (GASPS) Holy fucking shit! It's ORANGE! (GOBBLES IT UP) Thank you! XD Len said that? That perverted jerk off! o.O And . . . not a bad idea XD Maybe I SHOULD insert myself in here, too. Thanks for reviewing! Have some cake XD  
**

**Balls! Just . . . balls. I can't hide the hsame. I feel lik e absolute shirt and this is the wrost I've ever felt since I killed Len's fucking goldfish. Well, he threw my crate of oranges away, and you don't see ME bitching about it!**

That's because we weren't there XD

**I just . . . UGH! WAS I A BUTTPLUG OR WHAT?**

A sex toy reference? Please, Rinniekinns, you GOTTA do better than that :P

**I'm not USUALLY the one who feels the guilt bitching at your insides that makes you feel like crap. . . But now — God. My conscience is starting to get the better of me. Is this because of LEN? I motherfuckershitting hope not. He's too good for his own good.**

. . . I think that's supposed to be a compliment xD This is getting GOOD.

**So, you readers you who most likely read this progress log more than you do the stories we even write — which is both flattering AND insulting — for my part — Len just FEELS like he's loved —**

You don't say? :)

**-can you guys HELP me? Yes, my faithful babies, I'm asking YOUR help! So, like, can you give me some advice or shit? Len's probably updating on the story now. . . I wonder how he does that faster than me. And I think it's rather RUDE and UNCOUNTH of him to declare that WE'RE doing this shitter of a story TOGETHER (I ueds big words! And I don't give two damns about my msiplelling. ASHDFJKLASDHKLFM.N,CFUCKFASLKFUCKAKLSDJFFUCKLKS JFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!)**

**GOD **_**DAMN**_** YOU. STUPID LAPTOP! SHIT, YOU FUCK.**

Rinny, just, you know, chill. You COULD use the backspace.

**DAMN THIS! DAMN THAT! YOU KNOW WHAT? BULLSHIT!**

Haha! At least you know how to type it write! :) (Or was that right? ASS.) Rin's twin and I don't usually talk, let alone UNDERSTAND each other, but there's only one thing we can agree on, and that's of how Rin used to pronounce 'bullshit' as 'BOWLSHIT.' Rinny's just so adorable! Her voice sounds really cute when she sings, too! She usually says she SUCKS at English mostly because Len discriminates her, but she's kinda better at me at it. I'm pretty jealous o.O But then again, I'm older than her, so I've got moruh authoriteh. So now maybe you're wondering of how my remarks got inserted into Rinny's swearfest, it's because she told me to send this 'Document' to the internet while she goes get something. I'm typing as fast as I fucking can because she can come back any second now. You know her, she's got the feet of someone like me who's sene shoes on sale hot on the market. You know ho w much I love me dem pair o shoes ^~^

Fuck meoticons. (*Emoticons.) Why does Rin's laptop suck ass so much? BITCHBITCHBITCH SHE'S BACK.

. . . How am I supposed to let her not know about the shit I made here? FUCK. Wait, I'll just tell her to tell me what to write so she won't see what fuckery I'd written here! GENIUS, Miss Hatsune. Truly magnificent.

And Lenka raced to the door like a cheetah with an orgasm.

She was sweating really . . . badly. Yeah. That. Cold sweat thing. You don't wanna know. It's nasty.

Lenka was shaking in fear: Was this her overly awesome brother who'll most likely come back gracefully to her? Will his big arms embrace her once more? Will his sweet, soothing, motherfucking voice caress her skin again?

A lot of narcissist details on Rinto, Rin.

Did you know? The world's awesomest girl's best frined dis being sicuh a bitch to hyer right now whens he sjhold be bowing at her feetwkalsd

Nice try getting the laptop! But you're not tall enough to reach the top bunk, BITHC! OH YEAH, I FUCKENN KICKED THE LADDER!

Ignore the last sentence, please, readers. That's just a hoe gone wild.

Lenka would only just find out if she opened the door. . .

Slowly, she twisted the knob, freaking the fuck out like hell in the inside, and heard the door click before it hit her SRAIGHT on the forehead. She was boggled, her vision going blur. The collision of the wood and her 'delicate skin' knocked her out.

"Lenka! Lenka! I'm home!"

Rinto expected his less-than-that-beloved sister to come crying into his arms and beg for his mercy and say she missed him so much, but what greeted him when the door flew open was an almost lifeless flat, in which the television was showing an empty channel the lights were all turned on, and that the air conditioner was at the maximum power, cool air sending chills down Rinto's spine.

In short, he didn't notice Lenka's close-to-lifeless body behind the door. She was groaning and she massaged her forehead sorely.

"Lenka?" said Rinto, peering inside the room. The stairs was just across the room, but he didn't hear any noise coming from up there. His shoe made a slight tapping sound when he stepped into the house, closing the door behind him. The house looked more peaceful than when he was here yesterday. Either Lenka had nothing to do with her life than ogle at her beautiful, understanding, gorgeous, awesome, hot, cool, amazing, wonderful, appealing, seductive, sexy, well-built, handsome, muscular, smart, strong, cute, adorable, likable, lovable, mischievous, impish, magnificent, brilliant, superb, glorious, splendid, popular, delightful, charming, suave, savvy, graceful, elegant, enchanting, delightful, perfect brother—

Geez. Who knew Rin knew this much adjectives?

Or he was the one who messed up everything in the house. Rinto was exactly the type to make shit happen, or shit just follows him around wherever he goes. Shit works like that. Especially to Rinto. He's got shit as his very stalker every day of his suckish life!

**THAT'S ENOUGH MIKU. Finally, I got the boobless laptop. Ashole. (Shut the fuck up, Miku. *Asshole) You're making Rinto out to sound like a faggot! Jesus, am I the only one who thinks Ritno (FASDJKLFLASFUCK *RINTO, BITCH!) deserves more respect in the world? Apparently.**

**Oh SHI. My buon is broken! Can' ype 'T!' (I copy and passed I, BICHES. Fuck Microsof word. Supposed **t**o be I copy and pas**t**ed i**t. **I love how you can spell BITCH withou**t t**he **'T' **and S**t**ILL unders**t**and i**t**.) Imma **t**ype **t**his ass.**

Don't pay attention to the paragraph above the two ones in bold letters, people.

Like the sly son of a bitch he is, in the best way ever, Rinto turned around to find his sister lying unconscious on the floor next to the door.

**Hey! **t**ha**t** rhymes!**

"L-Lenka!" Rinto exclaimed, kneeling down next to his twin. Said girl was groaning: Rinto bit his lip cutely. "What happened to you?"

"Mary. . ." Lenka mumbled through gritted teeth. "Couldn't you open the door a little less strongly?"

Chuckling lightly, his voice sounding like a dozen bazookamillion bells ringing, he ruffled Lenka's messy hair and said, "I'll just get some ice."

"Yeah, just . . . just fucking get them you asswipe," murmured Lenka nauseously. All the fight of yesterday and all the hard work she'd done this day, praying to God that he might somehow get back to her were all forgotten in that very second. It was like nothing as vital as a feud between two incestuous twins that nearly tore them apart happened. She pressed her back against the wall and continued to bite her tongue to at least relieve the pain.

**So **t**hat concludes **t**his chapter, everyone! AKDJFHGSYDOPIKL;MNBVCGDFRYUIOPLKJNBHVCFGDR'6Y7UIOKLJNBHVCG FUCK YOU ALL! **t**hanks for reading! xD Now skid, you dir**t**y grandmashi**tt**ers.**

**. . . Wai**t**, before I publish **t**his awesome chap**t**er, I just have to se**tt**le something a**t t**he door, okay?**

Rinniekinns left her laptop on XD Looks like she wanted to answer the door. Someone seems to wanna visit me today o.O That's creepeh. So here it is: Rinny was rejoicing like a bitch and danced the Gangnam style before some asshole rang the doorbell. I told Rin-chan to just stya (*STAY), but she wanted to go get it, because 'her awesomeness needed to be spread.' Whatever the fuck that meant. I don't give a damn, anyway. I'm tabbing Facebook :3 (And yeah, I fixed the 'T' problem X3)

OHMERGERD. KAITO ASSKICKING HATSUNE-MIKU-MINDFUCKING SHION IS ONLINE! I need to chat with him ASAPeh!

Syet. He said 'hi' to me! X3 Yeah bitches im trolling all of you KAITO fans. LMAO. He IS real, Rinniekinns. Sigh~

Holy. Shit.

Do you see what I'm seeing right now? (Of course you don't.)

I put KAITO on hold on chat because THIS THANG came up: I was having a loving convo with my soon-to-be-boyfriend when SUDDENLEH, two lesbos BARGED in my room and started sucking each other's necks!

No . . . wait. . .

RINNY'S GETTING RAPED BY A LESBI—

Hellfucking wait. That ain't no lesbian on the loose.

That's RIN'S BROTHER! OH MY GOD! SHOULD I DO SOMETHING?

"**Len! You asswipe! Get off of me!"**

"_I can't, Rin-chan~ You're just so adorableeeee. . . . Can I just get one little thrus—"_

PACK! Rin punched Len in the smolder! Jesus Christ help us! I'm too frozen to do any shit!

"**MIKU, DON'T JUST SIT THERE AND TYPE THE SHIT THAT CAME UP!"**

Speechless. . .

"_Aww, Rinniekinns is too humiliated! Wanna go to our house. . . ?"_

"**EW! GET OFF ME YOU WEIRD SICKO!"**

Oh my God. . . This is so priceless. . . Len's got a little sugar on his mouth. . . Yuck. . .

"**You're gonna wipe off my good orange smell you banana-breathed creep!"**

"_Don't bananas smell SEDUCTIVE to you? Then again, your citrus-y scent tops it all off. . . You smell _stimulating_, Rinny-channnnn. . ."_

__Len's being . . . weird. There's something off about this, though: Did Len confess or what?

"Hey you two fucking lunatics! Did shit happen?"

No no, there's something DEFINITELY off with this. Their twincest might just be my wonderland again. Sigh. When I come and think about it, baked bananas ARE aphrodisiacs. Len'll go back to normal in fifteen minutes.

**"MIKU, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! HE'S TRYING TO SLIP MY PANTIES OFF!"  
**

****As much as I'd LOVE to ship them both together, they've unfortunately got their rights and I'm no cupid. Well, shit. Len's now trying to get on top of Rin, but between you and me, readers, Rin's most likely the DOMINANT one. . . So no twincest for now -_-

In any case, Imma submit this fucker now so I can let those two off.

**...**

**ME: _Hooray for Miku XD I'm sorry this took a while T_T As much as I'd LOVE to blame school, I can't =_= I also apologise for the crappy ending of the chapter. To all of you who got turned off with the story, I'm deeply sorry :( I think I did say mild twincest, right? Hehe. My bad. But not to fret, my people. There's a sequel to this, and it's FULL of twincest =W= But for now, the twincest must rest. But I won't ship Rin and Len with anyone else even for the world ;) Peace out!_  
**


	7. Chapter 7: No, wait! LEN'S NOTE!

_Dear Readers,_

_Due to the past obscenities in the last chapter and the immorality of the inappropriate graphic themes lately, I am, with deep regret, shutting down this story for good. I apologise to anyone who might be dismayed with the news, but it's for all of our own decency. This story has long been corrupting your once-innocent minds with our fictional ideas and schemes. I have extorted the fan fiction account password out of my blood sister, and I never felt remorse as much as this. I am discharging this fiction's very existence in the Internet, and hopefully it will be for a better future for all of you._

_I have to concede that it was my culpability, allowing myself free and write such wretchedness as this, because I'm a very imprudent young boy with raging hormones. Although I have many things I want to change in life, I regret nothing at all. This was my sister's story, and I have been as foolish enough as to interfere with the plot. It was a rash decision, and it couldn't have been stupider._

_In any case, I am pleased that Rin has learned so much from writing this. Her English has improved dramatically in school, and she earned flabbergasted expressions from everyone in the class. She's gotten better as a person as well. I can't believe I've never been punched by her for three straight days. Sometimes, I wish I could get the old Rin back. I miss her beating me up._

_And NO, I'm undeniably not a masochist. Great. You guys ruined my long speech. It was full of hard words, too!_

_What do you mean, where'm I now?_

_. . . I'm at the clinic room, okay? As horrible as it sounds to know that your favourite cutie is admitted to the hospital, I'm glad to announce that I'm all right. A few bruises and a few hickeys, but otherwise fine._

_All I know is, three days ago, I was finishing the last touches of the chapter and then — BAM! According to the Hatsune girl — unforgivable. She was at the scene of my humiliating crime and she didn't DO shit for thirteen fucking minutes — I barged in the house and nearly raped Rin! How horrible! She also mentioned that Rin hit me in the . . . you know . . . DOWN THERE to knock me out. After that I was sent to the hospital, because, apart from the nasty aftereffects of the aphrodisiac that I consumed, I gained BRUISES from the close-to-rape thing I had with Rin. It's . . . weird that SHE should be the one with bruises, but I'm not complaining. . . At least she's safe . . . and still virgin._

_What? It's not like I WANTED these things to happen! Shit happens, okay?_

_I've been charged in this hospital for about three days — TWO WEEKDAYS! Can you BELIEVE that? Life's an asshole. It's a bitchy asslicker. I don't give a damn about my language, okay? Rin's stuck with me in the hospital in the same ROOM for three days too, you know, and it's difficult to adjust to her swearing all day long. Not that I'm not already used to it, it's just that, apart from the nurse — who's a FUCKING DUDE, by the way, which sucks — she's the only one I've got for company._

_Don't get me started either; the nurse constantly PLAYS AROUND with Rin. It's annoying, really: At first, when he came in the room, he walked over to ME after he flirted a little with RIN, and he asked why Rin looked hotter than I did, and why she had a bigger chest._

"_Bitchass, I'm a fucking GUY."_

_And then he retreated to Rin, calling me a cockless crossdresser._

_FUCK THAT BASTARD. I have a DICK, and I'm PROUD of it!_

_. . . Shit Rin's awake. Lemme type our convo._

"_**Len? What the fuck are you doing on your laptop?"**_

_Gotta be cool, Len. "I'm trying to play . . . Wartune."_

_At this, said bitch raised her eyebrows. __**"Wartune? Len, you said RPGs suck."**_

_FUCK. THEY STILL DO. I'D RATHER PLAY MMORPG, BUT RIN LOVES RPG MORE. "B-but it's my type of game."_

_Rin looked at me sceptically, sitting the other bed at the corner of the room. I felt a bead of sweat running down my sexy forehead._

"_**Then why're you typing?"**_

_What if I AM typing? "What does it matter?"_

"_**RPGs, especially Wartune, don't need typing."**_

_. . ._

"_Well, then, I'm chatting."_

"_**Screw that, Len, you suck at lying."**_

_BALLS! "We BOTH do, you know!"_

"_**Hey, at least I'm an awesome actress!" **__At this Rin sat up straight, half-flailing her weak arms. Psht. She wasn't that weak when she hit my testicles._

"_And I'm CHATTING for God's sake!"_

"_**Then why can't you look at me without your fingers going all over the fucking keyboard?"pao[ipuoyftcgvb snm,lkuy84uigwejkbdfnms zxukhjsdnkfadfnsdkfasdfkasjk dfhkajsdfnsadlfkm,ndkdadl;**_

_**Sahjfbnkasmlkfjn,s;kadfohjkcnxkljukhjdfjfhajksb mdewjioj4iks**_

_**Adobe Acrobat8i6829oj329poeiwljd**_

_**Rin isn't a word. Microsoft Word (non-commercial use) cannot understand. Perhaps one of these suggestions may help you:**_

_**Rim**_

_**Rein**_

_**Rand**_

_**Rind**_

_I'm sorry! Rin literally FLEW OVER to my side and grabbed my laptop! Bullshit! She could've gotten this! It's a good thing she's more sober-ish than Miss MEIKO. Christ, she was THIS close to castrating me. You know what I did? Some sexy ninja skills — yes, the effect of Rin's company is tremendous — and some sweet-talking: You know how I am with the ladies._

"_I'll give you a crate of oranges."_

"_**Make that twelve."**_

"_Oh no, you don't want to get fat do you?"_

"_**. . ."**_

_That's how it went. I'm glad THAT was over. So, yeah. I do apologise for this stupid author's note. I hope you understand._

_Huh. Rin's fallen asleep. Thank God. I'll listen to my favourite songs. I'm really vexed by Rin; she used to download Jesse McCartney songs in my laptop because she KNEW I don't like him. I don't know what she sees in that guy. He's just another singer who won't be hers. Pitiful of my sister. But I guess it won't hurt to listen, right?_

_. . ._

_Beautiful soul's kinda catchy._

_And how rude of me, I didn't answer any of your last reviews, right? This is going to be the last chapter ever. . . I apologise, guys. . . But this story needs to be eliminated. It's corrupting Rin as well, whether she knows it or not. And a lot more problems will surface if this shit goes on. I don't want my sister to get any hurt further._

_Honey Cloud of River Clan: Well, hehe._ It's for comic relief . Although your and my dirty minds can think of something more from it o.O _I ate aphrodisiac. It was an accident. I didn't mean it! I swear to God! I was out of my senses!_

_Money Honey: I guess that Hatsune girl's got some good points too. But I doubt we'll ever be close (GRUMBLES) I've got more fangirls than I thought (WINKS)_

_Troubled Windchimes: Oh Christ. It was an accident! I didn't even KNOW banana was an aphrodisiac! SERIOUSLY._

_67 Sexy Whales 42: See? I'm so beautiful that Hastune girl mistook me for a girl . . . HEY! That's rude!_

_AND HERE'S A MENTION FOR ONE REVIEWER! RIN APPARENTLY WAS IN A HURRY TO PUBLISH THE STORY SO SHE DIDN'T INCLUDE ONE TO REPLY TO! THE VERY SPECIAL READER. I FORGOT, MAYBE I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO REPLY TO YOU. ANYWAY, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. I'M SORRY._

_TO ALL REVIEWERS: TAKE THIS COUPON AT THE NEAREST CAKE STORE!_

_I wanna cut her some slack. Just . . . for now. This is for you, Rin._

_This is me signing off._

…

**ME: **_**Oh my glob, Lenny! O.o You're gonna cancel the story? Boo for you! Shame, shame! D: What do you think will happen in the next chapter? And . . . yeah, they ended up in the HOSPITAL D: Sucks, right? Mainly because I can't think of an excuse why I (in this story, THEY) took so long to update. You know, SCHOOL, SCHOOL, SCHOOL. It's our number one enemy. PS: Love Jesse McCartney with all my heart 3 And LAWL, Rin's starting to rub in on Len. He's learning how to swear XD How cool is that? Oh yeah. Reviews are my HP :3 And can someone please explain to me how to mix songs and cut some lyrics in Audacity? D: I'm having a rather hard time. Remember; the more reviews the faster the update! XD Please tell me what you think, too. Any suggestions for the future chapters? I'll take any! Be my guest! Oh, and I play Wartune :D Favourite RPG as of now. I'm IceScaldist. Been trying to train myself up for weeks o.O Hehe. I recommend everything! Warning: Rin's gonna get motherload crazier next chapter. And no, guys :/ Maybe there will be some twincest, but not evident enough to proclaim them a feeling toward each other. . . THAT'S for the sequel ;) And Rin might save the story!**_

_**Teaser:**_

"_What kind of bee makes milk?"_

"**What?"**

"_Boo-bees!"_

"**. . . What is wrong with you."**

"_Shut the fukc up, Eln. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUASDLKFJHSDLKAJXCNHDKJAH D LEN."_


	8. Chapter 8 (911! MAYDAY! SOS!)

**JACKSHIT! I KNWE LEN WAS UP TO SOMETHING! Damn that bitch! Crazy shit that doesn't even make any fucking sense. Bastard.**

**Wait, if he's a bastard, and we're twins, then should I be a bastard too?**

**No, I don't think it works that way. So I still rule! (DOES A POSE)**

**Thank God he fell asleep before he delted the thing. For fuck's sake, why can't he just sit still for ONE SEOECOND (AAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS) and leave me with my LIFE?**

**Does HE have a social life? A more SENSITIVE one? He's got, like, around five whores a day to lay a hickey on, and he gets A+'s on ALL the classes! SCRWE LIFE. I mean, all he has to do is fuck my life up and his gets ajklsdfhuicjkdsojkillion times better.**

**Billshut. Len sleeps like a lesbian.**

**. . . How would I know? Bullocks, I just do. We're CURRENTLY STILL in the room, readers. I wholly plan to finish this story. I started this, I should end this.**

**And Len should STOP BEING USHC A FAGGOTY PIMP AND SUCK UP THOSE BAWLS! (*SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH) And bawls ain't no fucking typo, twit. What? What do you mean it means 'fight?' Well, in MY effing dictio, it means 'BALLS,' mm'kay?**

**AND I'M NOT ON A WRITER'S MOTHERFUCKING BLOCK. I;M JUST HAVING TROUBLE WRITING SHIT.**

**And Miku tedxeted me to give her credit for fixing my goddum laptop (BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBS! FUKC THIS! *TEXTED) Thank God Len's a heavy sleeper. But I just wish the air conditioner isn't TURNED TO ME. I mean, my fingers are slowly freezing up to be popsicles! And I'm like, TYPING REAL SLOWLY RIGHT NOW, AND I SWEAR TO GOD I LOOK LIKE AN ESKIMO.**

**A MOTHERFUCKING ESKIMO, GUYS. AT THE END OF CUNTING WINTER.**

**The great and almighty Rin looking like a slut in the highway — which is OBVIOSULY an insult — doesn't even bother to give a shit anymore — is a big stoop-down. I have to conquer this. The AC is just a few . . . yards away. Maybe I could turn it off right now.**

**Eugh. . . I have to bring my laptop over or Len'd suddenly wake up and get this with my frosted face turned. Here I go. . .**

**This is cool shit, eh? Typing while I'm scooting over to the AC. . .**

**It's like a lasjkdfhxcmlajsdihjklmillion degrees. . . Negative, I mean. Almost there. . . Reaching out with my right hand and typing with my left. . .**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

**. . .**

**10% REMAINING! PLEASE CHARGE YOUR BATTERY IN TIME OR WINDOWS WILL SHUT DOWN AUTOMATICALLY**

**. . .**

**FIND A SOURCE OF POWER! LESS THAN 7% REMAINING**

**. . .**

**WINDOWS IS SHUTTING DOWN**

**. . .**

_Beep!_

**Windows has recovered from an unexpected shutdown. Would you like to troubleshoot this problem or turn on Windows normally?**

**WELCOME**

**Wordpad has recovered an unsaved file. Click to view.**

**FUCK YOU LAPTOP. SCREW YOUR MOTHER, YOU OLD FAGGOT! I don't recommend you guys this kind of laptop. It's JACKSHIT! Ugh. . . Lemme just type you guys what happened. . .**

**Apparentleh, my hand slipped and the laptop fell on the floor. I don't think I was knocked out by the cold either. . . Or was I? (SUSPICIOUS) FML Life officially SUCKS ASS. Anyway, all I know is that I was asleep after the laptop fell. All I could remember is a cold feeling that took over, and I passed out. Sexily. I sexily passed out. Yeah. But not like an inexperienced whore would in an eighty-sixth climax.**

**. . . MOVING ON. I woke up to the annoying voice of LEN. HE'S SO AGERAVATTING! (That's a very big word! Look what Kagamine Rin did! TAKE THAT YOU FUCKAS.) And he was like, in his un-puberty-nified voice, "**_**What do you think you're doing on the floor?"**_

**And I found myself waking up. (NO ONE WILL MAKE A COMMENT ABOUT MY SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR. IT'S AWESOME AS SHIT, OKAY.) "Because I fell, what else you cummer?"**

**At this, said bastard looked offended in such a way that pleased me. "**_**Shut up about that, I'm starting to learn obscenity**_**."**

"**Hey. Hey Len."**

"_**I'm trying to get some beauty sleep.**_**"**

"**Oh right. Because you're gonna need it, you dickface."**

**Len threw a pillow at my face. "**_**When can you ever learn to be sensitive for once?**_**"**

**Apalled — YOU'RE WELCOME, FOLKS! — I exclaimed, "I'M insensitive? What about you?"**

"_**What ABOUT me?**_**"**

**Your ass, what else.**

"**You nearly LAID me!"**

"_**It. Was. An. ACCIDENT!" **_**He shouted, his ears turning redder and redder. Look who got up on the wrong side of the bed. Wait, it's ME, not HIM. In fact, I didn't sleep on ANY bed at all! "**_**I didn't even mean it! Who in the world would EVER try and rape you?**_**"**

**Okay, now THAT was going a little too far. Even though it's another way of saying I'm not a slutty flirt or a flirty slut — which-fucking-ever — it's also a synonym for 'you're ugly.' "Haha, Kagamine! Who's insensitive now? What'd'you do to the poor girls who've got their hopes high up for you? Do you even ask them what they actually SEE in you?"**

"_**Shut up!**_**" Len turned his back on me as he lay on the bed. I flinched a little: I think I sounded a lot sterner than I meant to be. But Len's gonna ge over it sooner or later, so I didn't bother and got u0p the bed and picked up this little piece of shi and realised this DIDN'T HAVE ANY BATTERY LEFT (IGNORE THE EFFEN TYPOS.)**

**And you know when this happened? Just fifteen minutes ago (skipping the scene where I frantically looked for the charger and a SOCKET.)**

**It took me quite a while to find a socket — I mean, what do you expect? This is a HOSPITAL WARD — and I finally found one: It was HIGH up. Like, ceiling high. Literally.**

**The television was NAILED to the wall up the ceiling — yeah. And it's just ABOVE me. WONDER HOW I SLEEP AT NIGHT — and its wires and other shit I don't recognise are all plugged to the socket. WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD PUT A SOCKET THERE? No bastard could ever reach that high!**

**. . . Maybe Yao Ming, but he's in China.**

**And this hospital ISN'T EVEN AWESOME enough for someone like YAO MING to get wound up in. And the chances for that guy to get even as small as but a splinter are as high as Len never getting close to second base on a first date with a random slut. Get what I mean? No? Fuck it all.**

**And I . . . couldn't reach it, so I had to use my ever-so-awesome mind power.**

**(IFYOUWANNAKNOWTHETRUTH — FUCK THE FFN RULES FOR NOT CONNECTING EVERY WORD — THEREWASTHISWINDOWCLEANERWHO PASSEDBYOURWINDOWANDIASKEDIF HECOULDPLUGTHEFUCKERTOTHESOC KET)**

**/SHOTSOHARD/**

**That's right, right? I should revive right about now.**

**Sihg. FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUU**

**Sigh. I wish I could get Microsoft Word. WHY DID STEVE JOBS HAVE TO DIE? I mean, WHY. I guess replying to your reviews is a must. . .**

**Honey Cloud of Riverclan: DAYUM RIGHT YOU ARE! :( Lenniekinns is being the bastardliest jerk off in the world. Fuck it all! Just . . . ugh. What happened to my life. To be honest, I forgot too :) Thanks for reviewing! Have a slice of cake and some cookies!**

**I SeeU Mayu: Fear not, my dear LOL-ING friend. You shall master the art of swearing! :D I swear to it! I appreciate your review, too! Please accept this slice of cake and cookies!**

**Money Honey: (LAWL, your name rhymes XD) THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO FECKENG MUCH. Len's being an asswipe. . . Yeah, Len can be a lesbo whenever he wants . . . ish. I dunno what's up with that guy. I've always got an issue with. . . Oh, never mind o.O Thanks for reviewing! Help yourself for a slice of cake and some cookies!**

**Troubled Windchimes: You bet your sorry cake-ass you would o.O Wait. That sounded wrong. . . Sorry! o.O Don't worry! Len was just being a douchebag, and he probably didn't STOP TO THINK WHAT OTHERS WOULD ACTUALLY FEEL. Apparently, it's a Wednesday. So. . . :) We're gonna keep pretending our asses still hurt till it's Friday. Thanks for reviewing! Have a slice of cake and cookies! :3 Don't . . . make a mess, okay? :)**

**67 Sexy Whales 42: I love the way you think ;) Len just enjoys being a killjoy sometimes. Hell, if there was a job about demolishing everyone's fun like it's just a piece of shit, Len'd consider that as a sort of profession D: Meanie. . . HE JUST LOST MY RESPECT FOR HIM (Or lack thereof.) Thanks for reviewing (and bashing Len, LOL) Have a slice of cake and some cookies!**

**A NaLu fangirl: D'aww, I'm not THAT adorable (Maybe.) I think Miku's gonna visit us here tomorrow. I'm not sure :D It'd be sosososososo FUN! XD I'm tired of being stuck up in here with bitchass . . . who does nothing but sulk in the bed all day. Thanks for reviewing! Please accept this slice of cake and some cookies!**

**Now I forgot where the story last ended (POKERFACE)**

Rinto was quite relieved to find his sister fine. Though the sadistic part of him was laughing when he found out he hit Lenka on the door.

Rinto, you sexy beast.

Still, that didn't mean he wasn't going to take care of things. That's Rinto for you. His fingers slid across the numerous boxes of medicine the drawer held and stopped when he came across the end of the smooth surface, and into the rough one. It was the cardboard box that contained bandages and butadiene and other useless shit that was all beyond Rinto's wide comprehension.

He raised his arms and pulled out the small little box using his fingers.

He could hear Lenka groaning at the other end of the room: Rinto was reminded of a dead crossbreed between a cat and a rhino.

**. . . What?**

"Rinto, can't you fucking hurry up? It hurts so much. . ."

**Wait, fuck1 What do you call that sound you make whenyou — you know — that 'tch' sound?**

Clicking his tongue irately, Rinto sighed and opened the box patiently, dipping his hand in the mass of stuff of fuck knows. "Can't you just, like, take it real slowly? The pain won't stop if you keep bitching around —"

"I am absolutely _not_ bitching around you faggot!" Lenka snapped, breathing heavily. She looked like she was sweating buckets from Rinto's angle, and he saw that she was wiping sweat off her sore forehead. "I can't take it anymore. . ."

**. . . Haha, Len's being such a bitching baby, LAWL. Rinto to the rescue!**

When Rinto finally found the bandage, he wrapped it around his hand and strode over to Lenka, and, crouching down so that he was in level with her, he unwrapped the bandage from his hand and raised it so that Lenka would see.

"Come on, lemme see your face," he said, smiling angelically. . . He was emanating a faint light, actually, in Lenka's point of view. It was like she was going to faint from whatever aura Rinto was giving off. . . It's been a long time since she'd ever seen his face in person — not counting the times she'd stared at his framed picture on the bed table she always looked at whenever she felt guilty or something — even if it was, like, two days, she wasn't able to survive without him. . . Had she really depended on him that much?

Or — GASP — was she becoming a burden?

Either way, his tousled blond hair standing up in all directions covering his beautiful face . . . his ever-so-thoughtful expression expressing such expressional . . . um. Emotions. Yeah. His pointed chin . . . his fair face . . . and, most importantly, his wonderful, beautiful, awesome, sexy, orgasm-giving blue eyes are like an ocean you can just swim in. Their almost-familiar features had made them so forbidden to be with each other. Was it that bad a sin?

**Although that was a really LONG description — maybe for just ME — its duration in the story was around just two seconds. . .**

His hair was overshadowing the features of his face, yet his eyes seemed like they were glowing as Rinto whispered, starting to wrap the bandage around Lenka's aching forehead, "Wanna know something. . . ?"

Lenka winced once or twice, seething in pain, and managed, "W-what. . . ?"

"I wasn't really at Kiriya's house. . ."

The statement made Lenka's head bob up. Rinto's expression was showing totally no emotion at all; just a quiet sign of seriousness that he but rarely shows. It was quite awkward for Lenka to see him like that, having been so used to the bubbly, optimistic, delightful, attractive, cheerful, jolly, jovial face he always puts up.

Her reaction to his statement made his hand slip and she hit the cement wall again.

"OW! Can't you be more careful?" grunted Lenka through gritted teeth. Still, she received no response from her apparently spaced out brother. He was still absently wrapping the thing around her head.

"Nee-chan."

Blinking, Lenka gulped, surrendering to his lost blue eyes. "N-Nii-san. . . ?"

**SHIT. AM I HORRIBLE AT ANTI-TWINCEST OR WHAT. Ugh. This turned out terribly wrong. . . Took me an entire hour to finish. Ew. I'll reread this again, and I'll try and think of something to improve.**

**. . . Oh my God. . .**

**MY DIRTEH MIND JUST HELPED MEH THINK OF SOMETHINGUH! Can you mofos read this first?**

"**Rinto, can't you fucking hurry up? It hurts so much. . ."**

**HURRY UP. HURTS.**

"**Can't you just, like, take it real slowly? The pain won't stop if you keep bitching around —"**

**SLOWLY. PAIN WON'T STOP.**

**Lenka snapped, breathing heavily.**

**BREATHING HEAVILY.**

"**Come on, lemme see your face. . ."**

**LEMME SEE YOUR FACE.**

**(Not really perverted, but that's SOMETHING.)**

**Lenka winced once or twice, seething in pain.**

**WINCED. SEETHING.**

**She hit the cement wall**

**SHE HIT THE CEMENT WALL!**

"**OW! Can't you be more careful?" grunted Lenka.**

**OW. CAREFUL. GRUNTED.**

"**Nee-chan."**

"**N-Nii-san. . . ?"**

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOLY CRAP! I THINK I ACCIDENTALLY MADE SOMETHNG! SOMETHING, GIUYS! NOW THAT'S SOMETHING! IF YOU DON'T GET SHIT, THEN FUCK YOU. . .**

**I'LL TAKE THIS OPPORTUNITEH!**

Then, suddenly, the door flew open again.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?"

And there Mikuo Hatsune stood beneath the threshold, the lights of the flat most likely discerning his vision to the sight that was beheld in front of him: His very best bastard and his, his very best bastard, of course, sister!

**That didn't make any sense. . .**

His very best bastard with said guy's sister on the floor in a quite _misleading_ position.

He had expected a big fight that went on between the siblings when Rinto went back home. As you can see, Rinto obviously hung out with Mikuo the entire weekend. Obviously. And Rinto claimed he was with Kiriya so that Lenka wouldn't surely follow him. But after some serious bro talk with Mikuo, he had a sense of conscience — as he always did — and came back home to apologise to his dear sister, who wasn't very dear to him, by the way. Not that he cared at all. Right? Right. Exactly. Just that.

Right.

Now . . . it looks like Mikuo actually _regretted_ giving Rinto the freedom to go back. Judging by the incoherent noises they were making inside earlier —

**See? I told you that my perverted mind could come in handy!**

and the position they're in. . . Rinto must've been really horny. . . Well, granted, a straight guy who just spent the entire weekend with his straight best friend could store up a lot of eagerness for sex with a woman. . . But he didn't even ever think that Rinto was as desperate as _this_.

"What in shit's holy name are you doing?"

The looks on their faces read, '_Shit just got real'_ all ferucking over.

**Oh PRAISE JESUS! I'm done! :D Cliffie, guys :P Now shut the hell up, readers, because Imma submit this shit.**

**. . . What's that sound?**

**That . . . groaning noise.**

**What is it?**

**It's coinciding wiht my typing.**

**JUSTINBIEBERDRAGMETOHELL. Len's AWAKE!**

**Imma distract him!**

**"Why're you up so early?"**

**Len looked a little drowsy, and he murmured, "_You're not pissed at me?_"**

**Fuck it all, Len. "I don't get that mad easily you constipated bitch."**

**At first, I saw a pang of guilt across his face, but it was only for a fraction of a second, and his face went back to its usual prideful, 'that-is-just-WRONGuh-gurl' facade. (Like to know where I got the effeng awesome skillz?) "****_There's something I'd like to talk to you about, Rin."_**

**My eyes got wide and I stopped typing to listen.**

**. . . ****OHMAIGURD GUYZ! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST TWO MINUTES! Len started talking about the story! . . . Where am I now?**

**. . . Fine. I locked myself up in a bathroom, okay? Don't tell Len.**

**I'll type our convo.**

**Len was like, "_This is about the story."_**

**__And I was like, 'Say what, Boobless?' "Shit, don't remind me, Len."**

**And then, "_I just submitted a chapter last night. Well, more of an author's note._"**

**And I just stared at him like a retard for more than GOD KNOWS how long. I already knew, remember? You don't think I check up the story EVERY single hour for more views and shit? "Well?"**

**Len shuffled his feet. "_W-well. . . I was about to delete the story _****—"**

**__********And I ran like fucking hell out of the room, putting my useless laptop to sleep and taking it with me ****— how awesome is that? ****— and, never even turning back, I heard Len shouting my name like a pansy. Even though I was still in my PYJAMAS, I didn't give a shit: And after running for thirty whole seconds, I DID give a shit. It just, well, CAME to me like a realisation that I should probably spare myself from any further embarassment. So I sprinted to the left corner and locked myself in the restroom.**

**************. . . It's AWESOME, okay?**

**Wait, shit, what the fuck happeneD?**

**There's this Notepad file that popped up: And. . .**

**9-oiojik1!kjhgftr6758o97089**

**Sorry! My laptop fell. It's typing by itself!**

****_R-I-N_W-H-E-R-E_T-H-E_H-E-L-L_A-R-E_Y-O-U?_

__**JESUS CHRIST, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! IS THERE SOME KIND OF FUCKING GHOST IN THE LAVATORY OR SOMETHING?**

****_A-N-D_D-O-N-'-T_P-A-N-I-C_Y-E-T_,_I-T-'-S_M-E_,_L-E-N._

__**yEAH right.**

****_I_T-H-I-N-K_Y-O-U_S-T-I-L-L_D-O-N-'-T_B-E-L-I-E-V-E_M-E._S-I-G-H._

_**Does this ghost seriously have to type onomatopoeias? . . . What do you mean, I only got onomatopoeia right? Suht up.**_

_****I_C-O-N-N-E-C-T-E-D_W-I-T-H_Y-O-U_T-H-R-O-U-G-H_T-H-I-S_T-E-A-M_V-I-E-W-E-R_7._I-T_C-O-N-N-E-C-T-S_U-S_V-I-A_I-N-T-E-R-N-E-T._T-Y-P-E_A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G_O-N_T-H-E_'M-Y-S-T-E-R-I-O-U-S'_N-O-T-E-P-A-D._

**yUP. This rhetoric dickass ghost really is Len.**

**Why're you typing so slowly? idiot.**

****_Fine._

__**lojhguj**

_?_**  
**

__**You ain't got no senes of humour, Len.**

****_That spelling was wrong._

**Fuck yo, Len :poop:**_  
_

****_This isn't Facebook chat, okay?_

**FUCK IT ALL. YOU'RE SO SERIOUS.**

_I CAN BE FUNNY WHENEVER I WANT TO. Where are you?_

__**In Missus Fujitika's cleavage.**

****_You disgust me._

__**What? Okay.**

****_I'm serious. Where on earth are you?_

__**In Japan.**

_. . . Rin._

**what? If I tell you, you'd delete the story!**

****_I won't!_

__**You are such a pussy, Len. Even in CYBERSPACE I could detect that little lie of yours.**

**I closed the notepad for a whiel, because I grew a little bored. Maybe I could just wait until a cute guy comies in the bathroom. (. . . Yes. I'm in the men's bathroom.)**

_So you're just gonna stay inside the bathroom for how long?_**  
**

**Took him long enough to reply. Wait. FUCK, HE FOUND ME! I peeked down the door: DAYUM! His shadow and his shoes!**_  
_

**Fuck you Len.**

****_Now, do you think you'd get away from me that easy?_

**Shut up.**_  
_

****_Come on out._

__**And I closed my eyes for the door to open: And then NO ONE CAME IN. I peeked out the keyhole and saw that the bitch, laptop in hand, entered the GIRL'S BATHROOM, which was just right across here. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!**

**NOW WHO'S THE TIGER?**

**Except. . . Just when I was about to open the door of the men's bathroom (I'm STILL inside,) I found myself LOCKED: APPARENT-FUCKING-LY, THE LOCK'S BROKEN.**

**I'M IN DEEP SHIT.**

**WHAT WAS WORSE. . .**

****_. . . You're not in the men's bathroom, are you?_

__**As a matter of fact, I AM.**

_Excellent! Can you, um, help me a bit? I've found myself in a bit of a predicament. . ._

__**Oh no he fucking didn't. . .**

__**Don't tell me you're locked inside the women's restroom.**

****_Okay, I won't. . . Even if I am._

__**FUCK IT ALL. JUST. FUCK. IT. THIS HOSPITAL FUCKS MY LIFE UP MORE THAN LEN DOES**

****_Please be an angel and tell me you're not locked insi_

__**DO YOU HAVE YOUR PHONE?**

_HELL._

__**Call Miku! She walks home from school! And now that her closest bestest friend is gone in the hospital, she takes the route this way!**

****_So we're gonna have to wait until NOON so we can get out?_

__**Apparently, eyah. It's the only solution.**

****_*yeah. But I don't have the Hatsune girl's number!_

__**I can give it to you! It's ************!**

****_Fine. Just wait. I'll call the woman._

**So that was the plan. Life. Sucks. And my laptop's battery's almost out. Life just got shittier. Fuck it all. I could hear Len's voice and Miku's high-fucking-pitched one at the other side of the two doors. Seemed to be arguing.**_  
_

****_She said I'm being a banana-Bieber._

__**HA! A Bieber reference!**

****_Shut up, I'm original. She'll come by in around . . . 7 hours._

__**fuck it all. God just shoot me.**

******WHAT DOES SHE EXPECT US TO DO THEN?**

****_Well, there is this chance that someone's gonna squeeze his or her lemons here._

__**Yeah, but don't hospital wards have bathrooms of their own?**

_SHIT._**  
**

__**Well, crap. My battery'll be out in an hour or two. Maybe thirty minutes. And you don't see me bitching about it.**

_That's because you're not in the girl's bathroom._**  
**

__**Fair point.**

**Maybe I should lighten up the mood since I kinda sorta maybe probably perhaps dragged ourselves into this shitfest?**

**Hey. Hey Len.**

_What._

**What kind of bee makes milk?**

_What?_

**Boo-bees!**

_. . . What is wrong with you._

**_Shut the fukc up, Eln. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUASDLKFJHSDLKAJXCNHDKJAH D LEN._**

**_. . ._**

**__ME: _LOL, Miku to the rescue! XD The boo-bees joke was courtesy of my friend :) Thanks for reading! May God bless all of you readers! I apologise for the lack of sense in this :(_**


	9. Chapter 9: Please help Len

_Hiya, guys. Um. Len here. I guess I'm having some trouble trying to register what just happened. Long story short, we're BOTH in the opposite gender's bathroom. (You must've read Rin's chapter. . .)_

_So. We've talked. Well, _typed_. We connected via Internet in this Team Viewer 7 software. I'm still slightly sheepish about my author's note. Sorry. Rin's fallen asleep, I guess. Her laptop's battery ran out over . . . three hours ago. She isn't whispering back anymore, either, so it's a sign._

_Over the first two hours of our trapped legacy, Rin and I have been having a typing conversation. It sort of went like this._

_Can't you, like, get any less indecent jokes?_

**Will it be a joke if it IS decent?**

_There ARE decent jokes! Like_

_I have to admit, it took me a considerably long while to type what's next_

_Knock, knock._

**Baw-ring. I have a better joke! :P**

_This one's good. I promise._

**Don't you swear any shit to me, Kgamine.**

_Say who's there._

**The fuck will I?**

_Your underwear._

**EW, Len! Eugh. What is wrong with you?**

_It's pretty funny!_

**Shut the fuck up, you don't know the MANEING of humour.**

_*meaning. And you don't know how to spell._

**I AINT NO DUMBASS. It's a tpoy. SHIT. TYPO.**

_You have a lot of typos._

**PUH-LEASE don'tt ell me we're gonna talk about my lack of writing skillz while we're triapped.**

_As much as I wanted to argue, Rin was right._

_Okay. . . So. . . Do you have a boyfriend now?_

_Maybe it was a tad bit RASH for me to ask that question. . . Smooth move, Lenners._

**DO I LOOK PREGNANT TO YOU?**

_Shit, I didn't mean it!_

**And you DARE swear to me like that? Come on, you gotta do better you crackwhore.**

_Asshole._

**Overrated insult.**

_Asswipe._

**I hear that everywhere.**

_Pussyass._

**Can you STOP it with the asses? It's real anyoning now.**

_*annoying. Cuntlicker._

**Seriously Len? My own twin brother. Clueless.**

_Cummer._

**I just used that.**

_Cumsucker._

**Is this the best that you've got?**

_Dickwad._

**You just got that from ME every day.**

_Bastardass. . . ?_

**SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP.**

_Lesbian._

**I don't swing that way. But maybe you do, you mothershitting faggot.**

_Fuck you, Rin! Can't you see I'm trying my best to avoid swearwords now!_

**Doesn't look like it :) In my opinion, it seems like you're trying to prove what your sissy balls are worth.**

_At least I got in Class A._

**Pssh. Ed-ee-yu-cation's not a big deal.**

_It is! That's why we go to SCHOOL!_

**And that's why I skip classes.**

_You shouldn't let yourself be influenced by others! Can't you see what happened to you?_

**HEY. I'm a respectable person! And you're actually not PROUD of me?**

_I'm not saying that! I'm just saying that you're destined for great things! Your talent is such a WASTE._

**That's going a little too far, Titless!**

_I'm not SUPPOSED to HAVE any 'TITS!' And I can set any boundary wherever I please! You have the potential! I believe you do. And you're just using those skills and abilities for your own evil schemes._

**Because I'm awesome. Can'tyou just get it?**

_No. I don't get ANYTHING. Everything's just a JOKE to you, isn't it? Am I a joke too?_

**It's not LIKE that! You're misunderstanding things! For a smartass bitch, you're pretty stupid when it comes to shit like this.**

_Just answer me, Rin. Am I just a joke to you?_

**You're being a little too sentimental, Bro —**

_Am I just a JOKE to you?_

**You're always so serious! Jesus, Len! What happened to the fun you? Before you became this manwhore?**

_I'm doing them a favour nobody else would! And don't you DARE change the topic. You haven't even answered my question yet!_

**Oh, REALLY. Well this is MY answer, bitch: You ARE a joke to me.**

_I honestly didn't expect THAT answer, in spite of Rin being so straightforward and all._

**And not only that; you're also the best worst brother in the world. You were my first best friend, and you still are. You can be my Jesus, and you can be my slave. You can be my mother. You can be my teacher, and I can be your student. I can be your God, and I can be your father (no comments, m'kay?) You can be my pirate, you can be my knight. I can be your captain, and I can be your princess. . . It's always been like that, or have you grown up and forgotten? Remember when we were around four, you adorned my tiara with sissy flowers and vowed a knight's oath? Remember when we were nine, I screamed at those dickheads who bullied you to tears? Remember when we were twelve, everything went entirely the opposite?**

_. . ._

_When did our conversation get so personal?_

**Don't give me that shit. Don't '. . .' me, either. Back then, **_**I**_** was the one crying. Can you remember why?**

_. . . It was because The Punisher turned you down._

**Yeah. Good ol' the Punisher.**

_I thought you were over that dude._

**I am. It's just . . . that bastard left me with a broken heart.**

_He deserved what he got, though._

**Thanks for kicking his balls. . . And for making him cry like a hyena. And for punching his ugly face.**

_Last time I remember, you said his face was the very definition of heaven._

**Shut the fuck up, Len. That was before I knew he was a cock.**

_That was the first time I ever got that mad._

**Yeah. Hey. Len.**

_Mm-hmm?_

**(Christ, you don't need onomatopoeias.) How do you do it?**

_Do . . . what?_

**Flirt with girls and get loads of them to practically bow down at your feet. How do you earn their commitment . . . without even showing the faintest signs that you like them yourself?**

_W-well. . . It takes practice._

**I'm kinda . . . jeahsdfuigialekjsdnmfxbajlse dfhixkcf,nmasdjklsdopusdj**

_That was Rin, all right._

_? Rin? What the hell?_

**F-fine. I'm just paechy. What I meant to say is I'm sorta jealkjhgfdtfyuiop]rtyfdghsvbnmdk8249wefiodnjks 98138967ed**

_Around that time, I had no effing idea what she was talking about. Can't she make ANY sense?_

_If you've got something to tell me, then type it already_

**Shit fine. I'm**

_Took her a WHILE to come back._

**I'm a bit jelly of you.**

_You're . . . excuse me?_

**FUCK YOU LEN. I JUST TOLD YOU.**

_You barely told me ANYTHING!_

**ASS, okay. Fine. I'll try and make things EASIER for you. I'm . . . sorta . . . kinda. . .**

_Can't you just go straight with it?_

**I ALREADY AM! JESUS, LEN! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M JEALOUS OF YOU?**

_Just effing unfair. When I was about to type some more, and delve into her meanings, I heard a carnivorous grunt from the other side of the door and a girl's voice shrieking, "MARY DAMN THIS LAPTOP!"_

_. . . Yup. Gotta be Rin. I guessed her battery was out. I shut my laptop down to talk to Rin in whispers so she can hear just across the door._

"_**Why're you whispering you twat?" **__she had told me._

"_We don't want anyone hearing us, do we?" I shot back at the door, pressing my ear against it._

"_**Actually, only you do." **__I didn't understand what she meant by that, but I wished I didn't wonder: Rin started screaming like a hoe gone wild. __**"HELP! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE LP! THERE'RE TWO BITCHES TRAPPED IN HERE!"**_

_I honestly NEVER will understand Rin! "Shut up! Just — like — SHUT UP!"_

"_**Why? Don't you want us to get out?" **__she'd asked venomously._

"_I do, but we're gonna disturb the hospitalised people —"_

"_**I DON'T SEE YOUR BRUISES HEALING EITHER —"**_

"_Shut up and listen for once, jeez!"_

_And we went on fighting for about the next thirty minutes until she calmed down. (Must be on her period. . .) "Now what were you gonna tell me about your envy?"_

_At first, she went silent for a moment. Then, __**"I don't know what you're talking about."**_

"_The hell?" I said out loud. "You were just about to tell me —"_

"_**I didn't tell you anything."**_

_And by that time I gave up. But I really was itching to know. "Fine. Then DON'T tell me. . ."_

"_**Mind if I ask a question, you ass?"**_

_That was about the most respectful thing I'd heard from her (in comparison.) "Yeah, fire away."_

"_**How would you know if someone's boobs are big?"**_

_I had almost coughed out my lungs. YES, YOU READ THAT RIGHT, EVERYONE. THAT'S WHAT SHE TOLD ME. "W-WHAT."_

_She shuffled against the door, I assumed. __**"W-well. . . I was just asking, you bastard!"**_

_When the realisation came to me, I laughed. My. Head. Off._

"_**Sh-shut up! Stop being a dick and LISTEN! Shit!"**_

_Because she was practically almost begging for my silence, I shut up. That was priceless. "I think when you see it, you KNOW it."_

"_**Is that ALL, coming from you? The town's biggest pimp and smartass bitch?"**_

_I thought for a moment. How could a fragile guy like me tell a rather . . . barbaric girl like her how I'll know when a chest is . . . stimulating? (Shut up, I'm quite sensitive about _body parts_, okay?) "The cleavage's a start."_

"_**What?"**_

"_Nothing," I said hastily, my eyes widened: Oh dear Lord._

"_**You said something about the cleavage."**_

"_I didn't say anything!"_

"_**You're a hopeless liar, Patrice!"**_

_She has GOT to stop watching those American comedy shows. "WHEN THEY BOUNCE UP AND DOWN! Guys are into that stuff! ARE YOU HAPPY?"_

_I was PERSPIRING COLD SWEAT, and that's never a good thing! I was so dead shit to her! She didn't reply, see, until three GRUELLING minutes had passed! __**". . . How can mine grow bigger?"**_

_At first, I was supposed to taunt, 'since when did you have any' but then I pondered as to why she suddenly brought the subject up._

"_Why do you ask so much about this?"_

"_**Nothing; I think they're just. . . I'm premature, that's all. . . Never mind."**_

_My thoughts swirled in my mind when I managed, croaking, "You're always so proud and dignified. How come you only asked about this insecurity now?"_

_Rin sounded like she took her time in thinking how to answer me. __**"I just feel slightly off, that's all. . . No guy in their right mind can ever like me, I guess. . ."**_

_As soon as she said that, the air around me went cold. It was obvious, of course. . . But I'd been too stupid in the believability of my sister to have fallen for such a lie. "I thought you can handle bullies."_

_I heard her click her tongue. __**"I can."**_

"_. . . But you don't."_

_So that's why Miku's the only person I've seen her with. The reason why she wasn't ever with anyone else. The reason why she always swears. The reason why her grades have gone down. Why she always talks back, why she's never been behaving much. . . Why she overreacts so much. Why she's . . . jealous._

"_**I can handle the cumshots—"**_

"_We talked about this already—"_

"_**I fucking KNOW—"**_

"—_but not once had you used a sincere tone with me." I snapped angrily. I used the opportunity of her silence to continue before she could interrupt, "Goddammit, Rin! You used to always tell me the truth!"_

"_**But it's TRUE—"**_

"_I always ask you what your problems were—"_

"_**I didn't HAVE any, Len—"**_

"—_yet you always leave out the important details." I was way PAST pissed. I thought; how could she DO this to me? She can always confide in me, right, because I'm her brother and all? What happened to that? "You're NOT Superman, you're NOT a ninja—you can't protect yourself from any of that—"_

"_**S-so you're saying I'm a spineless douchebag?"**__ Rin's voice was quivering, shaking; I hadn't understood anything yet, so I went on rambling. "Yeah! For not telling me about this earlier. In fact, you DIDN'T tell me ANYTHING—"_

"_**As usual, you FIGURED ME OUT AGAIN, like you ALWAYS DO—"**_

"_It's my JOB to figure you out—and you know what? It's quite EASY to figure you out! Like an easy puzzle!" I was literally raising my voice: I'd never done that before. "Didn't you think for ONE FUCKING MINUTE how I should feel about this—"_

"_**I always do! In EVERY LITTLE THING I DO, I think about whether or not my brother should approve—"**_

"_Then why have you kept this from me?" I faced the door, imagining it was Rin's close-to-tears face, sitting up straight. "You can just tell me the identity of the son of a bitch who bullies you. You KNOW I can help with this—"_

"_**What if I didn't WANT you to?"**_

_She sounded a little breathless when she said that._

_What was she, a masochist?_

_Just when I was about to open my mouth to retort, she beat me to it, __**"What if I was beginning to dislike the fact that the tables were turning? And luck is finally in your favour, isn't it?"**_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"I _**wanted to be the one you trust! You're supposed to depend on ME. . . Like you did when we were younger! Now it's the other way around! I'm not used to this. . . Before, YOU were the one who was always played around with, and I was the one who mopped up your tears! Where's that now, huh? What the fuck happened . . . ? It's . . . jackshit. . . And now while you're out with your whores . . . I'm having the best time of my life. You're being the most perfect child in the world, while I'm being the ultimate loser. . . It's been BRILLIANT lately. You're real stupid if you didn't get the sarcasm. . ."**_

_My heart had broken to two when I heard sobbing from the other side._

"_R-Rin—"_

"_**No, Len, I don't need your help anymore. I never did."**_

_. . . The words were like venom that spilt on the broken fragments of my heart, slaughtering it even MORE. "Rin, can't . . . can't we talk about this-?"_

"_**Everyone . . . liked you. . ." **__I heard Rin's sobbing. . . __**". . . And I w-was. . . Obsolete to you. . . You were growing up faster than I-I was. . . And y-you stopped depending on me. . . When I realised that **_I _**was s-starting to depend on **_you_**¸ I'd gone insane. . . I th-thought that you had enough on your plate already. . ."**_

_And with that, the sobbing and tears continued. And all that painful hour, I didn't do anything: I just breathed and sat still, listening to her cry._

_I repeated the words in my mind over and over; what had I done? What had I done?_

_So I sat there feeling sorry for my sister for about forty minutes, imagining the realistic events that will most likely happen that I conjured up with my own mind. . . I calculated the ratio on how Rin will most likely react to each of my carefully decided choices. . . And eventually my imagination went as far as me getting kicked out of the country after Rin becomes president._

_Yes. . . It took me a while to type all that. . . My laptop's clock says it's already a quarter to 2:00. . . Just a while now. I wish Rin would wake up. . . I want to apologise every little stupid thing I'd done to her. Even if I was right._

_. . . Fine. Maybe I was a little wrong. . . Rin also has the tendency to overreact (a lot, in this case) but she has her reasons. . . No wonder she began using big swearwords. She must have felt a little scared, too. . . Rin must have wanted to look tough and all, so she started to cuss; makes her look more aggressive than she appears to be._

_. . . But deep down inside, she's a frightened little girl who's pretending that her heart isn't slowly falling apart._

_I should've asked. . . I should've helped. Because I can. . ._

_Hey, guys. I'll survey you right now on how I should ask forgiveness, because it seems like Rin won't forgive me anytime soon, even when Miku'll get in and get our asses out._

_A. Beg and plead and beg and kneel and beg._

_B. Give her flowers_

_C. Wash the roadroller by myself_

_D. Treat her some orange trees for the rest of my life_

_E. Beg_

_F. Give her a panda farm_

_G. Help her cheat in the future presidency elections_

_I miss Rin. As masochistic as it sounds, too, I miss her beating me up. We've been having a lot of fights nowadays, but this is like the most confusing and biggest one yet. I'm really, truly a horrible brother. . . But that doesn't mean I can't be a good friend. . . Do you think I should apologise by continue writing the fanfiction?_

_Only one way to find out. . ._

_But before that;_

_Honeycloud of Riverclan: (Did I spell it right?) Hello. Well. . . It's a long story. I thought Rin was in the WOMEN'S bathroom, so I went in. But the door swung shut, and I was locked. Then Rin found out she was LOCKED as well._

_Money Honey: Hi (COUGH! COUGH!) Because I'm feeling sorry for Rin right now and I aim to be a better brother, I'll excuse her atrocious behaviour. T-twincest? P-pfft. . . Us? Twin-incest?_

_67 Sexy Whales 42: Hey. I apologise in the place of my sister, she's just cranky when she's not in her orange diet. Yeah, it sucks a lot. But I haven't been in a ladies' bathroom for . . . two weeks, and that's a long time. . . . Um, you heard nothing!_

_Saiyanpelt T3T: Good day! (That was a streetwise emoticon T3T) Oh, gee, thanks! We appreciate the pies! Sure, you can have muffins all you want! Well, we've been writing about our lives so much we forgot to pay attention to the story. . . Hehe. _Well, I try :) So I'll just about take the yewberries now XD (STARTS MUNCHING THEM DOWN)

Troubled Windchimes: _Yeah, when I came to think about it, they ARE what makes the story a bit . . . long. The bee joke was . . . pretty clever. Haha, thanks to Rin :) She's a bit of a sadist, anyway. Um, being trapped inside the opposite gender's bathroom is quite . . . constricting. If you know what I mean. I mean, I'm a GUY, obviously, and . . . yeah. The toilets._

Tookio Wishes:_ It's all right, anyway :) _I don't like it when people portray her as that kind of character D: Miku's an awesome person. She may be a diva, but I portray her as _this_ kind of awesome diva, not the bratty one :)_ As I mentioned, Rin's the genius behind the . . . perverseness. I don't have a clue how she does it at ALL. . ._

_I'm giving you guys a . . . passport to Cakeland or something. It's pretty neat, from what I've heard. Here you go (HANDS YOU GUYS SOME TICKETS) All done!_

_Okay. This is for Rin._

"This isn't what it looks like." Rinto was breathless, finishing the knot in his sister's bandage.

"Sure."

Mikuo's face was as pale as a sheet of paper: For someone Japanese, he didn't look yellow at all. But if he did, he must've had jaundice or something. (Although Rinto engaged in more sexual activity than he did.) His teal hair was matted with cold sweat from the scene before him. He had run from his house, not even bothering to change the shirt or pants he wore to sleep; a loose greying shirt that had words woven in gold thread that read 'BOYS MAKE GIRLS CRY. MEN MAKE THEM SCREAM AND MOAN ;D' and Levi's he'd had since the eighth grade.

"We weren't doing anything."

"Yeah," said Mikuo, nodding, and gesturing to the position they're in now. "Makes perfect sense. A good brother usually tackles his sister to the wall."

Lenka hissed, "What've you been thinking, you — you ignominy?"

Rinto had backed off his sister and shook his head tiredly. Mikuo scrunched his nose up, looking quite perplexed. "The fuck is this bitch talking about. I'm a what?"

"She called you an asswipe," replied Rinto shortly. "Mikuo, honestly, this isn't the right time —"

"Oh, right, I guess I should just leave my un-psychotic friend knocking his sister up —"

"I'm NOT being knocked up!" Lenka stood up, frowning at Mikuo. She put her hands on her hips and glared at the boy, whose eyes were bored into hers. "He was just simply fixing my bruise!"

"Okay, okay, maybe I _might_ have been misled by the _questionable _noises you were making. . . But I'm also here to patch things up —"

"Really? Because in my opinion, you're making this shit even worse —"

Rinto got in between his teal-haired bad influence fried and his ever-so-sweet sister and shouted, literally pulling a handful of his hair, "Guys, will you please just SHUT THE HELL UP."

The two glared daggers at each other for a split of a second before they turned the other way to avoid looking at each other's faces. This made Rinto groan; the two will never get along.

And, almost forgetting about something, Mikuo nudged him in the ribs, to which he responded with, "Cut the crap, Mikuo."

Observably irritated, Mikuo hissed in his ear — he bent lower because Mikuo was three inches taller than he was — "You're _obviously_ forgetting something, you son of a bitch."

Lenka's right eye twitched involuntarily; usually, she was so pissed off at _anyone_ who insults her brother — especially with the Hatsune boy — but she was too disgusted to see the idiot's face to do anything. _It's a term of endearment. . . It's a term of endearment_, she kept telling herself.

Rinto wracked his brains; nope, he didn't seem to forget anything, last time he remembered. "I don't think so."

Mikuo facepalmed and groaned in his hands, which looked normal for Rinto, but on the other hand, Lenka was starting to think that Mikuo really was . . . a little more than ordinary.

_Well, that's certainly something. Lenka's using every excuse just to hate the Hatsune boy._

Said teal-haired boy gestured at Rinto's sister. "Her! Shit, you'll still have to apologise, you twit."

"Oh. Oh yeah," muttered Rinto.

Lenka suddenly remembered, and a rush of cold cowardice and worry swept past her: She completely forgot, too. Shouldn't _she_ be the one to apologise? After all the stupid things she'd led him to. . .

She almost immediately went cold again, and the very thought anticipating the most likely events to occur made shivers run down her spine: Her back still turned to the boys, she wrapped her arms around herself to warm down the cold feeling within her that was just so unnaturally familiar. It was a new feeling, yet it was something she could remember, like it was from a distant dream.

Behind her, though, the two boys were still discussing on which approach to take on Rinto's act of contrition.

"You should go easy on her, Man —"

"I don't know anymore: After everything that's happened —"

"Trust me on this, I'm always usually right —"

"How can someone be _always usually_ right?" Rinto said, exasperated. Then Mikuo sighed and patted his back.

"You know, they say that girls like to take it slow at first. . ." Mikuo began, apparently indicating the subject of saying sorry. Rinto lent him his ear and listened carefully, "But starting out slowly is normal; just keep your cool, and wait until she's up for it. . . That's when you should _give_ it your _all_, and you can go as merciless as you want."

Registering the explanation Mikuo had just given him, Rinto's dirty mind was at work. "You bastard, this isn't sex! This is a take on me _saying sorry_ to Lenka! Bitch."

Mikuo pushed him forward, and Rinto's shoulder nearly hit Lenka's. "There's barely any shitting difference! Just go for it!"

Rinto turned around, catching his breath, and saw the pained look across Lenka's face: He suddenly felt an unaccustomed feeling of sympathy—a feeling he had barely been familiar with—as he returned the grimace reproachfully.

"L-Lenka," Rinto managed, looking straight into his dear sister's eyes.

Lenka could have sworn her heart ached—

_That was a sudden switch of point of view. . ._

-when Rinto's gaze had been turned to her. She could just melt into his arms, but what a heavy burden had she been! How painful had the arrow of love struck her, and knocked her silly! Was love just a ridiculous dream after all? Like she, many had fallen for the pitiful snares of admiration and adoration, which had all grown to be love! What was there not to like about love, for the feeling was too heavenly to not explore. . . Everyone's a fool for love, and anyone who withdraws from it is the true fool. Love can find you time and time; it's not something you can control. . .

_Shit. That sounded more like a sonnet. . ._

"No, Rinto. . . ," whispered Lenka, sneaking her hand under Rinto's shirt, a tactic she'd absentmindedly gotten used to after years of . . . doing stuff. "I should be the one to apologise. . ."

_. . . I think I'll give Rin a li'l something to laugh about._

In the background, we see a certain hormonal boy slumped with his back against the wall and watching the scene, his teal hair in a tousled mess.

_Sigh. Rin's gonna be pissed with me. . . But at least I finished the chapter all right. Rin, I know you're reading this. If it's okay with you, can you forgive me? No, wait: Please be my friend again. . . I'm real serious now. I've been a real ass to you lately, and I'll abandon all my girlfriends just to catch up with the stuff we're supposed to still be doing, while we're still young. . . Shouldn't we be spending more time with each other? You can . . . confide in me, after all. . ._

_Wait. I hear something outside: My laptop says it's already around three o'clock. In the afternoon._

"_Hello? BITCH, I'M HERE."_

_HOLY CRAP, A TALKING SQUIRREL!_

"_RIN!"_

_She—wait, what am I saying?—IT is banging on my door like a wild animal! And I'm TYPING while I leaned against the door trying to apparently save myself from whatever's out there! God, I'm turning out to be like Rin! I should put this down now._

…

**ME: **_**Well, that was something (SMILES) I'm sorry for the delay (FROWN) Curse FanFiction for not allowing emoticons! SHAME! Dayum! Thanks for reading, everyone! I'm already almost finished with the Mistress's new update, so you can expect for another new chapter in my other story! Ta for now! Oh, and yeah, I literally make the twins fight EVERY time for EVERY possible reason XD My siblings and I do that ALL the time. Just innocent family, okay? No twincest there (SMILES) Except maybe for Rinto and Lenka's part. . . (PERVERTED SMILE) And please help poor Len! Dx**_


	10. I'm running outta ideas Help? (Rin)

**THE TURN OF EVENTS JUST HAPPENED SO FAST I COULDN'T PROCESS IT!**

**What happend, you ask?**

**. . . Bill Gates impegranated me, that's what.**

**If you have to ASK, just . . . ugh. Len.**

**It was FUCKIG EMBARASSING! AOUHGVBNKL;'[DTE8YHJKSKEJFDAKFUCKFUCKFUCK A;FKLDMJUESDNXCM,KJ I'VE NEVER LET OUT MY FEELINGS JUST SO TRUTHFULLY BEFORE.**

**Especialy NOT,. OT. LEN!**

**JACKSHIT! aAnd I don't know what else to say, because it waws all my fault! I feel so . . . what's that word? Gilty? (SCREW THAT *GUILTY)**

**We're currentlu in my mother's vagina.**

**Just kidding, we're in our respectful wards. As soon as Miku took us in here, I didn't wste time pluging thecharger. I WASTED MYSELF IN FRONTOF THE LAPTOP. Miku was talking nonstop.**

"**Ooh! That nurse dude looked sorta hot, don't'cha think/? Hey, hey! What the fuckl happened to you? Wait — I wanna check this ol' ass out! He looks just like the bitch from that American show. Heya, Sir! . . . What? Excuse me. . . ? Ew. Ew! GAWD!" (SLAP) "He SPAT at my shoes! Can you believe that big clitshit?"**

**That was how our convo went on the way here. (Which was about fifteen-something — DO I LOOK LIKE I COUNT? — minutse ago.) Len and I had stayed silent the ENTIRE FUCKING TIME AND I LOOKED SO PATHEITC BECAUSE I DIDN'T DO SHIT.**

**My face looked like shit, too, come to think of it. . .**

**We've been in the restroom for a HELUVA long time: Miku was SOSOSOSOSOSO nice! She borught me two crates of oranges! (And she nicked that ornage doughnut from the police on teh wayh ere. . .)**

**Anywaiz, I'M OFFICIALLY SIGINING OFF MY LIFE.**

**SIGNING. OFF.**

**It's full of balls! LIFE'S BEING SUCH A DICK TO ME. . . Why did I tell Len all that? Lhkjg**

**. . . Sorry. Miku borrowed me for a while to ask what's up with Len and me.**

"**WAS LEN BEING A SICK BASTARD?"**

"**Hold your tits, Miku."**

"**Like this?"**

"**Oh, GOD — NO!"**

"**I was just kidding!"**

"**It was an idiom, you gross pervert. . . And I don't know what happened! It just did!"**

"**What really is going on with you two?"**

"**It's just some personal issues that I don't want solved. That's all."**

"_**Abe**_**, I told you that shit will eventually hit the fan. . . You know, lies are like when a slut masturbates. When you pile it up, it's BOUND to blow up."**

"**. . . Please don't give me a mental image."**

"**But Rin, seriously, Len's already worrying his ASS over you!"**

"**I KNOW, and that's just the point!"**

"**You're SO afraid to get help."**

"**Am not!"**

**And then Miku gave me some advice which I considered totally NOT suitable for Len's and my current sitch. (I'm tellying you, you do NOT wantt o know.) Something must be done blah blah blah you're being immature blah blah blah it's affecting the story progress blah blah blah TESTICLES.**

**So. That last one was random, I know, but I'm trying to lighten up the mood! I don't want you readers to be sucked into our problem. . . Speaking of which. . .**

**Honeycloud of Riverclan: Mikuo? Um. Don't you mean my BOYFRIEND? HAHAHAHAHAHA. . . Oh for the love of God who'm I kidding. How come you think he's such a French fry? :3 Thanks for reviewing! Please accept this . . . er, muffin thing. What do you think I should do to help Len? :(**

**Tokioo Wishes: Fuck A. I don't think I wanna be that much of a sadist anymore D: But I think it'll lighten my mood to see LEn beg. . . ****Please accept this . . . er, muffin thing. What do you think I should do to help Len? :(**

**Troubled Windchimes: That was a long review o.O . . . Me? C-cry? Only . . . shit, fine. I did cry. Hmm. I like your thinking, TW ;) I have another one :D You cna get it if you like. ****Please accept this . . . er, muffin thing. What do you think I should do to help Len? :(**

**Money Honey: . . . You don't know how wrong that sounded. . . Yeah, I know right. Oh, I DON'T KNOW about Len. . . Sigh. I miss the old him. ****Please accept this . . . er, muffin thing. What do you think I should do to help Len? :(**

**I SeeU Mayu: I forgot what I was supposed to even teach you. . . Or was it Len? :/ DAMN RIGHT he should. ****Please accept this . . . er, muffin thing. What do you think I should do to help Len? :(**

**A Nalu Fangirl: Did you, like, review twice? o.O Well, it increases my review count, so I won't complain! XD I love you too! I loves me mah reviewerz! ****Please accept this . . . er, muffin thing. What do you think I should do to help Len? :(**

**Sweet Beast: Oh? . . . OH. Len and I aren't. . . We're JUST TWINS. GOD. . . What is it with twincest everywhere? You think so? :3 I like you :D Miku lives with her mama and papa. She ain't got no brother. And for the last effing time. KAITO'S JUST AN OLD POSER FROM THE INTERNET WHO CLAIMS TO BE A HOT DUDE . . . I think. ****Please accept this . . . er, muffin thing. What do you think I should do to help Len? :(**

**(LOL, the things copy and paste can do. . .) Wait. Gotta go.**

**Hi. S'me again. Miku's been here the entire day, and she just left. The last time I typed, it was over two hours ago, before Miku and I did a lot of catching up in the ward.**

**Len was in here, too, but he was onky in the background, silent as hell. It was sort of scary; I was avoiding his ass the entire was kinda rude of me. … But I'm having problems too! You know that feeling when you feel something for someone, and you confessed to them, and now you're too afraid to talk to them?**

**What?**

**I'M UNQUESTIONABLY NOT IN LOVE WITH LEN YUO ARESHOLES! Jesus. Christ. There's definitely something wrong with all those bithces. . .**

**LOOK. WHEN I SAID THAT WHEN ****YOU**** FEEL ****SOMETHING**** FOR ****SOMEONE****, I MEANT WHEN ****I'M****JEALOUS**** OF ****LEN****. AND WHEN I MEANT CONFESS, I MEANT THAT ****BULLY FCUKERY****.**

**Oh? That was what you were implying all along? Shit. Shut up, I'm sorry, okay?**

**He's been in front of the sperming laptop all FUCKING DAY. AFTERNOON. (SAME SHIT.) He didn't even SAY ANYTHING when Miku tried to get his attention.**

"**Hey, Rin. Why can't your brother say anything? Doesn't he, like, bitch around every five seconds about me?"**

"**Dunno. I tried."**

"**No you didn't. THIS is trying."**

**And she turned to face him while she sat on my bed. I just watched shit about to unfold.**

"**Oi! Can't you talk anymore? Or something? SAY SOMETHING YOU TWIT."**

**SAY SOMETHING YOU TWIT."**

"**Hold on, Miku! Stop being such a rude dildo. Hey Len. Len? LEN? BITCH!"**

**That's sorta how it went for two hours. . . WHAT. What do you mean, I have to apologise?**

**. . . So you think that after everything that's ahpenned — just because Len and I have had a aksdnjfhukjasasdillion fights these past days — I'm the problem"?**

**Le'ts just take this slowly (My God, that sounded **_**so**_** wrong.) Len's apologised in every fight we had (written), so now maybe it's my turn to say sorry. Is that it?**

**. . . Had I already been this selfish? Totally? **

**I'll think about it.**

**Goddamn this. . .**

**He even got the story plot wrong again. . .**

Everything went opposite in Rinto's world, and as he found himself leaning in — or it was Lenka who was leaning in — he didn't care anymore. He was being sucked into the dilating eyes of someone he didn't ever think he would ever fall for before, in innocence's reign in his mind's kingdom. . .

Lenka's delicate fingers caressed the bare neck of Rinto as he let out a low, tenor growl in satisfaction, carefully placing his hands on her shoulders — instead of down her ass, which his erotised mind was shouting at him to do. He could practically feel the soft skin under the fabric that so separated him from the wonders he'd wanted to venture all these years. The amatory atmosphere simply made it impossible for them to escape the sexy hell they'd chained themselves to; the devil had ensnared them into a trap that would most likely lead them to their sensual demise. . .

The tip of Rinto's hardening member — which was by the way a nine-incher ;) — was scratching the surface of his boxers, and knowing something was _definitely_ about to . . . pop up, he tried to shift his position so that Lenka won't notice much _yet_. He'll leave the element of surprise later. But instead of shifting his crotch _further away_ from Lenka's, he just — SHIT HAPPENS WHEN WE LEAST EXPECT IT — pressed it up against her thigh and the friction made them both inhale a sharp intake of air: Lenka's eyes widened — which were in contrast with Rinto's because he closed them shut because the sensations were so _amazing_ he didn't want to see Lenka's expression if she sees what his face would turn out to be like if he didn't close his eyes — in delight and surprise (more of the latter, though.)

Rinto's mind was racing; the erotica that swirled so mysteriously beautifully in his mind made his hands tremble violently, grasping his sister's shoulders for dear life.

"R-Rinto!"

He was hurting her.

So. Fucking. _What_.

His hidden cerulean-blue eyes were curtained behind his eyelids, which he'd worked so hard on keeping shut. He breathed deeply, and calmed himself down; he wanted to control himself this time. . . The men Lenka had been with — though fewer than the women Rinto was with — might have been that much harsh and aggressive with her. What would he _do_ with himself if _that_ ever happens to his dear sister? What if _he_ was the cause of tainting her? His control finally going to his gentle side — which wasn't very gentle at all, but in comparison . . . — he eased his grip on her shoulders.

Lenka's hand found its way to tousling his hair, loosening her violent yanking, while her other was _just_ hovering over his belt's buckle, her pinkie's fingertip lightly caressing the skin that exposed what Rinto's shirt couldn't cover, sending unexplainable pleasure to wash over that part of his body. Rinto on the other hand deeply regretted losing his patience on this; his hand had already snaked its way under Lenka's thin shirt and his other was squeezing her left buttock rather roughly.

**OH JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEZUZ!**

**I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I MISS MY BROTHER! **

**I ALMOST. ASSING. WROTE. A. LEMON.**

**LEEEEEEEEEEEEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOON!**

**And this is earted T! My GOD! What is wrong with me? I need Len's giudance and shit! And HELP1 I DON'T KNOW HOW TO END THIS STOYR. AND LEN, IF YOU'RE READING THIS, CAN YOU LIKE, USE YOUR NERDY WIEBO POWERS AND FORGIVE ME? I'm sorry for acting like such a vajayjay to you! CAN'T. YOU. FORGIVE ME?**

**JUST. LOOK. AT ME.**

**Oh right. We're in the ames room (SAME YOU DOUCHE) . . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**what? Oh. Apologisel. Jsus. (If I typo a holy name will I go to hell for it? O.O) *Jesus.**

…

**ME: **_**. . . Help? Seriously Q.Q As much as I wanna continue this story, I . . . can't :P I wanna make this as real as I want, because they are, after all, the authors, and Rinto's and Lenka's story's making a close, so I have to end the fight they began :P There's a sequel to this, though. But I advise readers who don't like twincest at all to not read it :) Please respect my decision LOL Like there's not enough of them twincest here. Oh, and MORE MIKU there! XD And guess what? NEW CHARACTER! X3 Sorry for the cliffie. (Or something. . .) So Miku rescued them from the hellhole. And yeah. She took care of them for the rest of the day (Len took care of himself) and left to let Rin solve her own prob XD I love Miku's character.**_

. . . **And YEAH, I made Rin forget about Mikuo in the first place :D To add on her forgetfulness.**


	11. RIN'S ON A WRITER'S BLOCK

_. . . I've pondered a lot ever since. Had I been this horrible a brother?_

_. . . That even my sister's perspective on me had morphed into something as grotesque as an abomination? Had I dwelled my concentration into useless activities as sex that I already abandoned my responsibility, Rin? Neglected the only family I have left? The only one who truly cares for me. . . ?_

_The weird mystery was answered, though: That chipmunk voice only belonged to one person, and that was my sister's horrible influence of a friend, the Hatsune girl. Although she released us from our confinement in the lavatories, I felt no joy or gaiety whatsoever. For the dreaded sight of my pitiable sister tugged the guilt that escaped from my core._

_In other words, I feel so FUCKED UP. Fucking. Fucked. Up._

_Had all the things she'd told me been true? WAS I REALLY BECOMING A NOTORIOUS SEX FREAK?_

_Good Lord, Jesus. . ._

_Right now, I should probably inform you of my position: The Hatsune girl, Rin and I are the only ones in the ward. It's already been an hour since the incident happened, and all I'd done was nothing but play in my laptop (and text a few of my . . . girlfriends — for lack of better word — and trying so hard to make an excuse as to why I'm hospitalised other than almost raping my sister.)_

_In short, my life's a sick bastard. Am I sounding too much like Rin now? YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT._

_If only Rin could just LISTEN TO ME. Let alone LOOK. AT ME. I was so pissed at her I didn't even say shit when they called for me._

**"_Hey Len. LEN? BITCH."_**

_Hmph. I was busy playing 9 Hours, 9 Persons and 9 Doors on my emulator. (Game got me pissed off at Rin more.)_

_But why should I be mad at HER? God. I'm so fucked up in the head. I should be the one to apologise! DAMN it! It would be embarrassing, though, if I were to do it in front of her friend. . ._

_It's just that I couldn't find the courage to do it in front of others when I'm with Rin. I mean, this shit is sorta personal._

_The girls continued their bitching around while I sat in the leftmost corner of the room, quiet as hell. So what was I gonna do until Miku's ass'll leave our faces?_

_. . . Miku left already. Rin's already shut down her laptop after typing something, and the only noise left was my speed-typing._

_. . . Awkward._

_Maybe I should apolo[upoyiftdrdfzxgchvyhijol['kjlhvgcfhjkml;'_

_Jesus Christ. JESUS. CHRIST. HOLY SWEET BABY MOSES._

**Shut up Len.**

_And then, _suddenly_, unexpectedly, Rin came from behind! (Yeah, well, it's a long story that I'd love to tell. I'm writing this shit exactly the morning after it all happened.)_

_I'm explaining this in FULL. DETAIL._

_Even before the Hatsune girl left, Rin had already planned on talking it out with me. You know which method she used, though?_

_SUBMISSION._

_(Yeah, that's Rin all right.) As masochistic as this may SOUND, I really missed this. (Not Rin, obviously. What? I mean, who'd miss her, not me, of course. I'm a no-miss guy. Stop exaggerating.)_

**Stop bitching around you ass. THANK JESUS THIS IS MICROSOFT WORD. No typos BITCHES! Yeah. Hey Len you're such a hopeless liar. I know you miss me, don't fucking deny it you sonofabitch. And . . . you suck at 999.**

_This is MY laptop, you whore!_

**904ty8woiln Speak. For. Your. SHITTING. SELF. YOUFUCKEDTOKYOYOUSLUT!**

_Ex_cuse_ me! I did those ladies a FAVOUR!_

**You call getting their cherries popped a FAVOUR? Well, sure, it WOULD be one if it was Usher or Jesse McCartney who did them—**

_Ahem, I'm just as ass-sexy as THEY are—_

**What fucking makes you say THAT, you GODDAMN VULVA.**

_JESUS, JUST LET ME CONTINUE THIS AND STOP BEING SUCH A DAMN FAGGOT!_

**Hey, that's the spirit! You're starting to swear like a pro!**

_I know, and it's . . . humiliating. JUST LET ME CONTINUE FOR GOD'S SAKE._

**Yeah, well, you're still an asstard.**

_Shut it. So, as I was typing before I was RUDELY interrupted, she wrestled for complete dominance over my attention._

"_GET OUT OF HERE!"_

"_**OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU PIECE'A SHIT."**_

"_Y-you can have me, okay! I just don't want my game to end!"_

"_**You're an idiot, you know that?"**_

"_I'M SMARTER THAN YOU!"_

"_**YOU SUCK AT VIDEO GAMES! You're supposed to get the Safe Ending first you condom!"**_

"_And stop choosing such HORNY ANSWERS! GOD! This isn't how you play 999!"_

"_**Don't be such a pimp, you idiot, these're the right answers."**_

_It sorta went on like that. . . I'll skip a bit. And that was when my ROM hung._

"_. . ."_

"_**. . . You're such a retard."**_

_Unbelievable bitch. And then, we looked at each other's eyes; for a moment, I thought that everything we'd been through had all been forgotten. But that moment was fleeting, for the horrendously dismayed look in her eyes changed everything._

_I thought, 'Oh Jesus, I'm never good with crying girls.' And it was true; I'd never made a girl cry before._

**WHY ARE YOU TYPING LIKE I DID CRY YOU FUCKED UP BASTARD. You CLEARLY said — typed — what-motherfucking-ever — that my 'horrendously dismayed look changed everything. . .' IDIOT, IT DOESN'T MEAN I CRIED.**

_Sigh._

**And don't you bitching DARE use onoeamatoepias.**

_. . . Seriously? You're already using Microsoft Word yet you CAN'T spell onomatopoeia as right as you did in Wordpad._

**The fuck I care. Bill Gates doesn't, either.**

_. . . It wasn't Bill Gates who —_

**NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU LEN. Yep, good to be back.**

_. . ._

**We're sharing the same laptop, Lenners!**

_Correction, _dear _sister, it's MY laptop. And we're just passing it to each other._

**HEY! THIS IS ONE NEAT WRITING FUCKER!**

**Word Processor 2007**

**Hooooooooooly craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap~ THIS SHIT LOOKS SO COOL.**

**Len said something next to me. Well, since it was so funny I'll put it here, **_**"S-stop sounding like you're having a cyber orgasm on my laptop!"**_

**I just stuck out my tongue and replied — LIKE THE KEWL BITCH I WAS — "Not my problem if you're having a one-inch boner right now."**

**CHRIST. . . THIS FUCKER HAS A DICTIONARY. . .**

**(Enter keyword) Look up | Search**

**Switch to Thesaurus**

**Hmm. . . I'll make an experiment with this. . . (WAIT! WAIT! SCREW THAT, I thought of something BETTAH.) SEXPERIMENT. (DOES A COOL POSE.)**

**Cum Look up | Search**

**\'kum, 'kem\ **

**Conjunction**

**: along with being : and –used to form usually hyphenated phrases**

**Origin: Latin, with; akin to Latin com- — more at co-.**

**First use: circa 1869**

**. . . This is felch. And jackshit. CUM, guys. EVEN A TWELVE-YEAR-OLD knows what the hell that means. Yeah, TRUST the DICK-TION-AREH to tell you the truth.**

_I'm still doing something. . ._

**Hold your non-existent balls you bitch, I'm getting there. Hmm. . . I'll try 'orgasm.'**

**Orgasm Look up | Search**

**\'or-,ga-zem\**

**Noun**

**: intense or paroxysmal excitement; **_**especially**_** : an explosive discharge of neuromuscular tensions at the height of sexual arousal that is usually accompanied by the ejaculation of semen in the male and by vaginal contractions in the female.**

**THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT.**

**. . . Oh god. OH god. Oh GOD.**

**LOOK AT THIS GAIZ.**

**Vasocongestion**

**. . . Fucking look it up. . .**

**is the swelling of bodily tissues caused by increased****vascular****blood****flow and a localised increase in****blood pressure****. Typical causes of vasocongestion in humans includes****menstruation****,****sexual arousal****,****REM sleep****, strong****emotions****,****illnesses****and ****allergic reactions****.**

**HEWLY CRAP.**

**DAYUM, this is whackass shit!**

_RIN. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING. Ugh! You made me lose track of where I left off! You're such a prick! Anywho, we looked at each other._

_Then Rin looked the other way, playing with her fingers like she was too nervous to look at me. Let alone talk._

_So, like the LOVELY gentleman I was, I spoke up, "If . . . you ever need someone to lean on, you can always have me. . ."_

_Rin snorted and looked at me again, saying, her eyes not really showing what she expressed in words, "I don't want to talk about itjfkldnasm,xc_

"**Oh, don't give me that jackshit you lesbian."**

**THAT'S WHAT**_** I**_** SAID! DOUCHEBAG! You're such a hopeless liar. Imma write it. At least I TELL THE TRUTH.**

**/snatchedthelaptoprightundery ouruglyassXD**

**And then Len was, **_**"I just want to patch things up with you blah blah blah after all we've been through together blah blah blah did you just give up on fighting for me blah blah blah —"**_

**And I was like, "Can you just STOP pretending like you care?"**

**Ooooooh! And then insert Len's mouth hanging open like he's about to serve a blowjob.**

"_**I'm not pretending! I really do care for you! What about YOU stop acting like you're such a big girl and settle this?"**_

_(Hey, she didn't listen to my SPEECH! Blah-blah-blah my ass. . . I poured my whole heart out on that) My turn! Rin stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth opening and closing as though she had been out of words to say. I seized the opportunity to continue, "What happened before . . . was the past. We gotta put it behind us. You're still the stronger one; you're still the faster one; you're still the more observing one; you're still the adorable one; you're still the more lovable one, if that's what you're worrying about. Nothing changed much, and if you want me to make you—"_

"_**But that's not what I'm worried about DUMBASS!" **__By now Rin had already thrown herself off the bed, back turned to me. I just stared languidly. __**"Don't you get it . . . ? It's just the problem, you never did. . ."**_

_She turned to wildly face me, her eyes fierce. __**"D-do you know why I made this Rinto fucker in the first place? I-it was because I wanted to a-at least boost my confidence! Christ LEN. Everything I'd ever been through, I'd write it in the story. Everything I'd EVER WANTED TO BE I wrote it there.**_

"_**Don't you ever wonder what they call me at school? Pathetic. Weak. A stupid idiot who cares nothing but herself. A FUCKING SHADOW cast by none other than my reputable BROTHER." **__Rin had practically sent showers of spit on my face. I had only kept my composure._

"_There's only one thing I regret, though, Rin. I changed: And even though a lot say I'm cool and sexy and hot — o-okay, stop looking at me like that, you're scaring me — only the most important person in my world doesn't like it."_

_Rin had raised a brow. __**"And I'm guessing that the unlucky ass is me."**_

"_Damn right you are. . . And I'm. . ."_

_. . . Well, thanks for the reviews, my lovely readers. I knelt down on the bed and hugged Rin's knees and begged her to forgive me. "'T'was nice knowing you!"_

"_**Ugh! Damn you Len!"**_

"_What, still not satisfied with my answer?"_

"_**Can't say that to your ass, though."**_

_I stood up straight from the bed and smirked at the huge height difference between Rin and me; I was already four inches taller! Rin, on the other hand, frowned — well, pouted like a pissed-off kitten. "How about this. . . You cut me off earlier. . . If you want me to make you . . . _my _princess, I would."_

_Her reaction had been one that I WON'T EVER LET MYSELF FORGET. Her eyes were wide as saucers, and I saw the redness in her face creep up to her cheeks at the embarrassment of being caught. __**"Y-you dick! What am I, four years old?"**_

_I laughed heartily, and didn't even wince at her punching my chest._

"_**You — son — OF — A — BI —"**_

"_Before you say anything else, I just want you to know that I miss you too. . ."_

"_**DO — YOU — THINK — THAT — I'M — GONNA — FORGIVE — YOU — THAT — EASILY?"**_

"_No. In my opinion, I think you already DID, but you're just too stubborn to admit it —"_

"_**STOP — ACTING — LIKE — SUCH — A — CONCEITED — PUSSY!"**_

_I LAUGHED._

**LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER AND SHITTING DONE WITH OKAY. I was getting fucked up by how Len was screwing around too much, and I played in his laptop for the rest of last night.**

**THE. FUCKING. END.**

**Whew! Glad that was done! Can we get back to the story now?**

**Um. I'm on a Writer's Block. Again. GOD. Can you guys help me? D: At least tell me how you want Rinto's and Lenka's story to end.**

**Nmaeless: (I see what you did there X3) And I'm GLAD you find my accidental mispellings enter-fucking-taining! At least SOMEONE DOES. But I'm currently using Len's Microsoft Word on his laptop. And I think it's been messed up. Since when has mispelling been wrong? It is right, right?**

**Tokioo Wishes: Len was THINKING of writing a dicking lemon. Jesus, that perverted asswipe. Hey, you'll READ it? OwO I LURVE you for-shitting-EVER!**

**Honeycloud of Riverclan: (I got it right this time! =W=) You think? Len and I just . . . became normal-ish again, thank Christ. I can't bring myself to think of a plot on Rinto and Lenka's ending, though!**

**Troubled Windchimes: Hello hello, then :) Lady boner, eh? . . . Care to read what vasocongestion means? :o **

**Mavafi: Thanks a lot! We appreciate your comment! :D Please help us in the ending! We sorta need the readers' opinions! (ESPECIALLY THAT SHOTA LESBIAN)**

**Tumbleweed: . . . KAITO's only a pigment of Miku's supposed 'reality,' which also includes flying leeks and popipo juice. . . Well, we'll never know, though, that the dude may be real.**

**A nalu fangirl: OOOH! I'm glad I influence some people on swearing! XD Exac-ata-ctly! Well, all of the readers' comments helped a lot! :D**

**Guys. . . Thanks for reading and reviewing! Here're the Haucheregens (Or whatever you call that ice cream. . .) Those are for the reviewers ;)**

**. . . Len's gone now. . . He left to get us breakfast. What time is it. . . ? Oh Lord Jesus, it's still 8:34?**

**Hmm. So all this chapter's gonna end as an Author's Note? TvT I'm sorry for not updating on Rinto and Lenka's story. I'm so confused. AND SUPAH BUSIYEH. . . I'm just gonna submit this chapter as a HELP WRITER'S BLOCK or something. How fucked up can my life get?**

**. . . I cemented everything Len told me last night in my mind. . .**_**"I just want to patch things up with you. It's like after everything that happened we'd been keeping distance from each other. And after all we've been through together . . . just like that. I looked after myself at around 6**__**th**__** grade, and it was rather awkward what with puberty. You were maturing then too, weren't you, and you thought to yourself how much everything MUST stay the same. . . And then I was starting to attract a lot of girls. . . I'd gone out with at least most of the school on our grade— not counting the lesbian bitches — and maybe I DID start to get a little cocky. You stopped . . . you stopped being there for me around then. Did you just give up on fighting for me? When will you ever realise, now, that the future doesn't change the past . . . ? My thoughts on it will still remain the same. Maybe you thought you'd lost me; that's when you turned to Miku. . . The girls I'd dumped threw their frustrations at you, tainting your very innocence with wretched thoughts. You shouldn't listen to the people's opinions if they're not even worth it. Would . . . would you like it instead, my twin, that we learn to depend on each other. . . ?"**_

**. . . Time to send this fucker to the Internet now! I've had enough with the drama bomb! This is FUCKERY. . .**

…

**ME: **_**O-oh my glob, you guys, I'm sorry I'd updated so late! T_T Exams are tomorrow, you know! I've been showered with stupid projects! You see, I didn't even have enough free time for myself to think of a good plot for Rinto and Lenka's ending! D: Help? I just want all of your opinions. Oh, and sorry for the drama. Geez, should I rate this Drama instead? Woot woot! School's out in just a few weeks! XD So happy! And I'm working on The Mistress as well. Last chapter of Rin's Fanfiction is up next, so please tell me your ending suggestions! Credit on the Internet for the dictionary meanings! :D Sorry if this chapter SUCKED! God. . . I suck . Clicheclichecliche /shot. Just screw me**_


	12. Suckitupatleastwetried Cliche Ending

|**W*A*R*N*I*N*G| IMAGINARY TWINCEST AHEAD|**

With the apparently forgotten Mikuo in the background who had just now been remembered — took thme long enoguh —

**You know, I WAS IN MAH USPREME LEGAYC in Len's laptop! (EXXXXXXXCUSE EH MUWAH for the mispleing. DON'T MIND ME, WORDPAD. I'M JUST HAPPILY USIN G YOU LIKE A RANDOM BITCH WOULD.) Fuck it.**

the realisation that the gravity of their situation had worsened struck them. The both of their heartbeats were running as fas hurricane; and as for Rinto, his heart was thumping like mad in his ribcage, like it was planning to explode in him, which isn't that unlikely. His head had throbbed from the sudden stream of scenarios that would most likely occur in the near future. . . Everybody would hate them. Yes, that was for sure. (Or some dumbasses would think twin incest was cool or something and, like, support them.) The reputation the both of them had worked so hard to attain . . . ruined because they themselves had found their feelings for each other as more than family.

And they would be shunned from society, wouldn't they? That or they might end up rotting in jail, which is pretty much the coolest outcome Rinto had yet to think of. They would be the nicest guys in jail. Anyway, they were bound to have the same cell, right? Rinto would just bring his spare condoms. They wouldn't want a pregnancy in the cellar, now, would they? NO, WAIT! It'd be their chance to bust the hell out! It'd be like Lenka'd be giving birth and they'd release her. . .

But the negative scenario would be the one that's most likely to happen; the baby's gonna add up to three — or if it isn't just _one_ baby — to the number of Kagamines in jail. And it's not like they're gonna be happy about that.

Aaaaaaaaaand Rinto's already overthinking this a little too much now.

_This is ABSURDITY, you idiot._

**Get your stupid ASS out of my laptop! I said, MOVE NIGGA!**

He felt his hand that had caressed Lenka's not so long ago lose its strength, and it slipped to his side, the tenderness of Lenka's skin lingering. . . It was going numb from the withdrawal from Lenka's fingertips. He clenched his fist so to ease the deadness of feeling, or merely to find something to do.

The debonair inside of him was screaming for what his conscience was exactly trying to protect him from doing; but was that all what it was. . . ?

"L-Lenka," Rinto breathed into her ear, burying his face into her soft hair, "what . . . what if what I feel for you is just an impulse?"

He felt the younger blonde shift next to him, her head bobbing; Rinto made sure his grip on her was neither too loose nor too tight, for he was afraid she might make another escape. He may never know. . .

"Hey, dudes!" a voice had suddenly called out.

"Not now, you SONOFABITCH," Rinto practically shouted, shaking comically. They were _finally_ talking cumming sense to each other and the fucktard just RUINED THE MOMENT. Just. Like. Shitting. That.

Mikuo pointed at the kitchen, smiling like the asswipe he was. "Stop acting like a dick, I'm yer third ball for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, you are, but unless you'll leave us alone I'm gonna castrate you!" reotred Rinto.

**Wait. Is reotred a word. . . ?**

_It's 'retorted,' and I don't quite get why Mikuo has to just SUDDENLY pop up in the story. I thought he was busy fainting? Where's the sense in thawjeropzxk;lkklllllllllb_

_/…_

_.._

_Lk;_

**. . . Heyheyhey! I'm back! What did I DO, you ask? Just taking care of . . . business (WICKED SMILE, TURNS TO THE CORNER AND CLOSES THE CURTAIN) Fuck it all, Imma do this shit withouast LEn. Where is he, you ask, my pretties? (Okay, here, just imagine I'm stroking your hair. What if you're a girl? Well, that makes even more effecgtive then, dumbass.( Let's just say . . . there's always something as **_**too smartass**_**. . . AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"Okay, okay! Imma masturbate somewhere else!" Mikuo raised his hands innocently in the air and walked into the kitchen, and added when he thought that the coast was clear, "_Someone's_ being a tosser t'a'day. . ."

Rinto muttered something inaudible to Lenka, but she was sure as hell she didn't like the sound ofit. _Of it_.

"No." Lenka's voice was barely heard by the dashing blonde in front of her. Um, not that he was DEAF or anything,g it was just that her voice was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too small.

Rinto leaned in closer and whispered, tucking a few strands of her stray hair behind her ear — MOTHER OF CHRIST ISN'T THAT JUST SO SMEXEH? (And so dominant at the same time? Screw it) "What's that mean. . . ?"

No sooner had Rinto said this than Goosebumps had erupted from Lenka's skin. Lenka's arms snaked up to the hollow of Rinto's shoulders, easing the stress that was OH-SO building up inside his OH-SO fuckable body. Ahem.

**Call me a narcissist, but Imma adamit that my GENDERBEND is hot as fuck. Whatd' you expect, comaing from the MOST BEAUTIFUL bitch in the world? (NOBODY. MAKE A COMMENT ONT HAT.) He's gona be so HANDSOME and shit0-**

**Oh god. I'm stariting. To. Fucking. Act. Like. MIKU. She alwasys bitches on about this INTERNET doubche named KAITO the same way I gush on about RINTO. Hewly crap!i think she's rubbing in on me. And not the lesbian sort of 'rub.' (I'm PROUD to be STRAIGHT and I'm PROUD to be homophobic.) (Sorta.)**

At this, Rinto let out a guttural growl and inhaled, his entire body flinching at the touch. It fucking _rattled _him that something as perfect as this was forbidden, and that the _only_ thing that could make him feel like this was his own_sister_.

It all started with a touch. But it didn't stop there.

**OVerly cheesy line. I swear t' GOD.**

"When I said no, I meant that I trust you enough to believe that what we feel for each other isn't just a result of a high-degree analysis," Lenka breathed, her half-lidded eyes somehow contagious.

**. . . That souned so gross.**

Uh, screw that. It was supposed to be something like Rinto's eyes were half-lidded as well after seeing LEnka's. . . Never fucking mind bitches. Just read on.

Rinto's smartass brain calculated what Lenka had just said and he whispered, "You're saying that —

**BAAALLLS! GOD EFFING DAMMIT! (Okaaay, I'm a little concerened of blashpemyh here.) What the fuck did Lenka mean? How's Rinto supposed to answer THAT? I can't just write that he DOESN'T GET IT.**

**(SOME SHUFFLING AND MUFFLED VOICES IN THE CORNER)**

**. . . No. Just . . . no.**

**Not yet, at least. I'm not that desperate.**

**Okay. Maybe I am. DOUCHE IT LEN!**

**(GOES TO THE CORNER AND STRIPS THE TAPE FROM HIS MOUTH)**

"— our love is more than just what people think of us. . ."

They were already merely inches from each other's faces, and Rinto felt Lenka's banana-scented breath tickle his neck as he himself leaned closer, lips moist with saliva that had been oozing from the corner of shi mouth. . .

Feelings he thought were long-forgotten had made its way to the surface, igniting a small fire of passion inside of Rinto.

Lenka's arms were wrapped around his neck, and she already tangled her fingers into knots in his enticing, sexy, tousled hair; on the other hand, Rinto helped himself to the warmth that his younger sister supplied, and he leaned down to her height, his pointed chin grazing against Lenka's jawline as their gazes locked into each other's eyes.

**That's enough for now! Already a quarter to one . . . in the morning.**

**I actually asw supossed to sleep at around a few paragrapsh ago, but the niehgbours' SNORING kept me awak.e I don't have a shitting clue how Len slept thoguhr that. Dolt.**

**/pieceashitimmagotosleepnowyo ubeautifulfuckerzzzzzzz**

**. . . **CYGHIJOKP;]AKDHFJGBKDHJHLFGLLJ**JLAKDFLKADFASFADGEGET6LISHIS HITSSHITSHILISHIS**

**MMMMMGGHHHH.. …. MMMMMEGHH…..**

**JACK. FUCKING. FFROST. FUCK MEMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE!**

**Guesswhatgueswhaetwagueswhat ?**

**Len tooked me too the movies and we watched Rise of the Guardiasn. I watched it — A-FUCKING-GAIN — and staredat Jack forst's face the entire time, so all o you bitches can just SUCK IT.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSS! HE'S SO FUCKABEL AND ADORABLLLLLLLLEEEE!**

**CONTROL, WOMAN. CONTROL…..**

**IT'S OFFICIAL. I'M SIGNING IN MY LIFE AGAIN. FOR YOU JACK FROST.**

**I checked his ass — not ILITERALLY — up in the Internet and tfound out that he's got a LOTTA hot anime pictures of himself. . . Mm-hmm. . . I already have his FACE in my phone!**

**(SHOVES HER PHONE TO THE LAPTOP SCREEN)**

**Mmmmnnn yeah that's a good boy. . .**

_That's enough, Rin. God, can you believe her wallpaper? JACK FROST, with that stupid long stick of his-ap]sdj;k_

**Crap you gaiz! I almost forgot! D'you know that part wherew he lfashes back to his memories:?shishsitshishist! HE's ssooooooo adorable and I just wanna EAT. HIM. UP.**

**SO FUCKING MUCH.**

**His face is giving me AN ORGASM!**

**There's nust — JUSTJUSTJUST — this issue with that stick shit he keeps holding on to. What is that, like a super dildo or something? He needs something sexier, like . . . a wand. Or a shuriekn. YEAh. He looks like a fucking HOBO with that goddamn stick. You know when he like crouches down and stuff? Looks like a mofucking homo hobo! Hmm. . . Homo-hobo. . . Jack Frost? A homo hobo? The most BEAUTIFUL and GORGEOUS homo hobo I've ever seen.**

**God, seeing his face just makes me wanna get laid. Just! ANYONE. FUCK ME.**

_Rin you psychotic idiot! Moses, readers, I apologise in the place of my sister. What's she doing right now, you ask? I told her that they were serving oranges down the hospital cafeteria . . . oranges shaped like Jack Frost. So, yeah, as you'd probably have already guessed, we still haven't been released from the hospital. It's such a shame, too! School's a BIG part of my social system, and they've already begun a few lessons without their best student!_

_Even though we were still labelled as 'seriously injured' — and all that stupid shit you don't even probably know — they let us at least watch a movie together. Being the stunning, wonderful, smartass brother I was, I decided that the Rise of the Guardians would be a good flick. I know, it's not about sex, it's not about awesome adulterated romance or blowing up action — which I hate to the core — but . . . Rin thinks we could only be a kid for such a long time, and ours is already running out, so what the heck. That was what I could derive from her weird __**"YOU IDIOT, IT'S THE FUCKING MOVIE OF THE YEAR AND YOU SHOULD TRY AND GO WATCH IT MOFO!"**_

_Yep. And as usual __**I**__paid for the fee._

_The movie somehow helped me get in high spirits, though as for Rin, all she'd ever did was say repeatedly throughout the entire movie, __**"This is jackshit. I mean, WHERE THE FUCK IS THE DUDE IN THE HOODIE?"**_

_As much as I had wanted to point out that SHE was the one who wanted to watch it in the first place, I also didn't want my handsome face to get in contact with her fist._

_And then, her entire demeanour had changed when Jack Frost came into the scene._

"_**OHMAIOHMAIOHMAI — FUCKEN. GAWSH. Who the fuck IS that good-looking bastard? JACK FROST, EVERYONE! Oh JESUS CHRIST, he looks HOTTER than when I last saw this!"**_

_I guess all she wanted in the movie was Jack Frost. I can't deny to myself that it's been a long time since Rinniekinns has ever had a crush, but I._

_Just._

_Don't._

_Get._

_It._

_Why does it have to be a CARTOON CHARACTER? And a WILY one at that! Fuck it all! She's four-shitting-teen and is head over heels in love with a CARTOON CHARACTER. Hell, she can even climax just looking at the dude's face._

_Couldn't she be normal for ONE. . ._

_Huh. I guess I can't imagine a 'normal' Rin without over-exaggerating on the details of how she might end up as boring and dull. I think I like this Rin better. I mean, she has her ups and downs. . . She can be nice if she wants to — whenever her sadistic side gets submissive — and she's really very sweet, albeit stubborn._

_Please don't tell her I said that. Or PM her. AND IF THAT HATSUNE GIRL IS READING THIS THEN GET OUT. This shit isn't your business!_

_. . . Hey, speaking of weird, she writes a lot of overly exaggerated details on this document. NO READERS, MY SISTER DIDN'T GAG ME AND PUT ME IN A CORNER. What the fuck. I think it's the time when she was furiously typing here — despite the bandages she had wrapped around her arms — and she walked up to me and asked what __**I meant that I trust you enough to believe that what we feel for each other isn't just a result of a high-degree analysis**_ _meant. I was just sitting on my bed playing 999 at the time! (And speaking of that time, it was around . . . midnight or something.) She's being . . . (damn it, I just can't directly tell you that she deliberately LIED here. . .) really creative._

_(Nice save, Kagamine) Whoo!_

_That girl's taking quite her time downstairs in spite of the oranges being a made up story by yours truly. . . _

_Maybe. . . No. I. . ._

_FUCK IT_

Snarling, Rinto's body took over, and all his will had already wiled up into hunger. His hands clawed at Lenka's hips, making the small girl squeak in surprise — whether out of pleasure or just pure shock, Rinto didn't bother to want to know — and he pulled her against him; there was a sort of overpowering relief and greed that swelled inside him when Lenka's groin smothered against his growing erection, and still he wanted _more_.

The tip of his manhood was poking out of his underwear, and he had feared it would rip its way out. The feeling of need, longing and absolute desire invaded his mind, and lust sprung out inside of him, begging for something to just _smother _him in pleasure until he was _senseless_.

Lenka was in no short of lust as well, though things were going way too fast for comfort; this wasn't what she wanted her first time with the one she truly loves to be. What, _brutality_? Despite her experience, she was nothing compared to Rinto's massive body and his abominable strength.

Their faces smashed against each other as their lips collided and no sooner than that, Rinto had already opened his mouth to furiously let his tongue in Lenka's own mouth, and all she did was open it out of surprise.

_WAIT. WHY AM I THE SUBMISSIVE? Aw, dammit. Well, I'm still god-attractive as EITHER dominant or submissive._

"Mmmmngggh!" was what Lenka had cried out, her eyes dazed in desire and lust.

_Yes, yes_!

Rinto's grip on her hips tightened, as did his pants: Just hearing her _moan_ like that. . .

After being granted the permission for entry in Lenka's mouth, Rinto slid his tongue in, his breathing hollow. Lenka was really very used to tongues getting in and out of her mouth — and someplace else — but knowing that this was _Rinto's_. . .

Her folds clenched within her as the familiar wetness once again prevailed, sending a wave of _need_ and _want_ all over Lenka.

Before she even knew it, Rinto was already sucking her mouth hungrily, like a dangerous predator. It was like he was sending her a sign. . .

Oh! Lenka's tongue had gone limp the entire time! Quite irritated that she was actually _losing_ to Rinto and for forgetting all the skills she'd acquired through her night to night _activities, _Lenka plunged out her tongue so that its tip united with Rinto's tongue's. And for that moment, each of them had gasped at the feeling: The need of breathing had already left them, for what replaced it was _themselves_.

Their tongues had waltzed inside before exploring each other's mouths; Rinto's in Lenka's and vice versa. Lenka's tongue had already been lapping Rinto's teeth while his was licking her lower lip. Their hands were roaming _everywhere_ around their body: Lenka's left hand was gripping a handful of Rinto's hair for sexual support while her right was hovering teasingly above his full boner; Rinto's hand had somehow made its way perversely in Lenka's shirt, massaging the left side of her chest, his other one impatiently tugging at Lenka's underwear and making circles around her cervix area.

_Whoops, I forgot! Lenka's head was bandaged! O.o_

Eventually, Lenka's tongue made its way to the roof of Rinto's mouth, just sliding over his own tongue. The contact made Lenka herself moan _loudly_, "MmmMMnNn!"

This had made Rinto officially _turned on_, and he just can't settle with just _touching_ her here and there.

He wanted to be _inside_ her.

Perhaps he was going mad.

_RIN'SALMOSTHERERIN'SALMOSTHERE_

He broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting their mouths thinning out. Rinto impatiently gathered all the oxygen he unfortunately needed before he seized Lenka by the wrist once again and held both her hands high up in the air with one hand, his other caressing her neck delicately in a vicious way. He saw the fear and agitation in Lenka's eyes and something else . . . her eyes reflected his, which were full of rage and blindness.

Rinto's expression immediately softened. . .

Everything flashed in his eyes. . .

**FUCK IT LEN! I WISH YOUR SPERM CELLS WOULD JUST FREEZE UP! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE IN FUCKING HELL. I WAS GONE FIVE MINUTES AND YOU ALREADY DID IT AGAIN. SHIT ON IT, JUST FUCKING SHIT ON IT.**

_Oh come on! It wasn't that bad!_

**GAERTETTT FOFF MY LAPTOP. YOU PISS PUMP….. Oh what's the fcuking use.**

_You're . . . giving me your laptop. . . ?_

_. . . Okay! I'm writing the entire thing down now! Rin's only rarely really nice to me, so . . . this is one of her "moments."_

_She'd given me her laptop. "Wh-what. . . ?"_

_Rin had looked away and muttered something indistinct, but I understood nonetheless, __**"I'm not some fucked up hooker so it's better if you write the crap."**_

_I just stared after her. Had that been a compliment? (Shit, Rin's giving me an intimidating look now for typing that.)_

"_But don't you want —"_

"_**You're an author of this story too," **__she had responded, her voice quivering. __**"And I think it's about time . . . that I should surrender and depend on you for once."**_

_I thought she had been planning to say that for a long time, because I couldn't find a loophole around her statement, which was so well-thought of it couldn't be anything ambiguous._

_And there I sat on my bed, mouth agape. Then Rin turned to face me with the most genuine smile I'd seen her give me for a long time._

"_**What do you say, Bro?"**_

_Aaaaaaaaaand how could I refuse. That was the best sibling-to-sibling talk we'd had that was THAT personal!_

**And I'm glad as hell it's over. oNw start rwiting you ugly ho!**

And it dawned on him. . .

Lenka, who was shaking quietly in front of him, her eyes surrendering and watery, vulnerable and scared, who looked innocent despite the number of times she'd experienced this thing over and over again, whose hands he was holding up against her own will, who was now practically sliding against the couch, who was the love of his life . . . who was his sister.

Mentally blinded by desire he'd so hidden for quite the longest time, he'd forgotten what was just _there_ in _front _of him.

Being a good, influential brother was his first priority. And the person he protected for so long was also the person who he wanted to gain his pleasure from, in which only he can benefit.

Rinto's grip on her wrists had loosened, and he just stood there, in a daze, his once overpowering stand now collapsing.

Lenka, who had been in a state of slight shock, was somewhat disappointed that her brother didn't continue, and had absentmindedly rubbed her sore wrists, which were reddening. She took a step back as a delayed recoil to her brother's inaction, and looked up at him curiously.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked cutely.

Still ashamed of what he's done, Rinto closed his eyes shut forcefully and turned away for good measure. He tried not to imagine touching Lenka in the most erotic of places, tried not to think of her bare naked creamy skin underneath his, forced himself to _only_ see her as his sister from then on.

As much as it hurt.

It pained him to talk, but he'll regret if he didn't later. "I . . . I'm a monster. . ."

He looked up, even though Lenka was far shorter than him. "Maybe I've been tainted. Maybe it's even too late for me. But it's never too late for you."

Lenka raised an eyebrow, silently surprised. "What. . . ?"

**RINTO'S NOT THAT MORALLY STRAIGNHRT!**

_But it gets it in the MOOD! You don't watch dramas much, so that's why you don't understand. See, he feels quite conscientious about his lack of ethics and sense —_

**If he's gonan be a nincestuos bitch, he mighrt as wellbe the badaass one!**

_Sigh. Rin, I thought you didn't want to go through with the twin incest thing in the first place._

**YEAH BUT….DAMMIT LEN!**

_Hehe._

**Shut that trap o yers or I'll put your ingrown dick in it. What the fucck is it with you and your onomatopoeias?**

"Lenka, we can't be together," Rinto said, his eyes showing concern and justice. "Not the way we always wanted it to be."

Lenka's eyebrow furrowed, and she frowned. "And why not? Rinto, I've thought this through, and you're the person I've only ever loved this much! You know the guys I've been with? Every time . . . every time, I imagine their faces as _yours_, and as much as I force myself not to, it's always _you_ I see."

"Just do it for me . . . ," Rinto whispered. And without any warning, he took one step closer to her and ruffled Lenka's hair, the part that wasn't bandaged. There was a huge area of the bandage that was dyed in red from underneath the cloth, and Rinto couldn't bring himself to think it was his fault after all. "You're better off with the other assholes you've been with."

"But I don't like them at all, dang it!" Lenka half-yelled, close to tears. She seized Rinto by the collar as tears had finally sprung from her eyes. "Just kiss me, I need you _now_. . ."

Rinto looked like he'd been analysing the entire situation, because his eyes were still boring on Lenka.

"I just have to satisfy the thirst you made me rouse to. . ." she whispered, forcing herself to grimace just one bit.

Rinto's mouth slightly open, Lenka's lips slid against his moistly, sending chills down the young man's spine.

Come to think of it, Rinto may have overreacted a bit. But his priority _now_ was to satisfy his sister, now, wasn't it?

He smirked and pushed his sister lightly on the sofa, suggestively saying, "Better lock the doors now, Sis."

END

_Done!_

**. . . THAT'S DOUCHING IT? FUCK IT LEN! Yo'ure such a faggot!**

_HEY, I finished the story! What d'you want me to do?_

**That aws a REALLY crappy ending! Fuck you!**

_Tut-tut-tut, Rinniekinns. What do we say about our language?_

**It's english you cocksuck.**

_*English *was *you're *incestuous_

**Balls, Len. BALLS.**

**Anyway, THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH FOR READING MY FIRST EVER STORY! If you dindt' like it, I blame the bastard next to me Q_Q . . . PUT A SOCK IN IT, LEN. Good enws, too! The btiches around here told us we're gonna be shitting RELEASED this time tomorrow! Thnak Christ, because I' was feeling TIRED tof being stukc in the same room as dickwad over here.**

_Language, Rinny._

**Yeahyea. Cheers! Here's to everyone who ever reviewed!**

**_Dreaming Flower: _You . . . sure did review more than once, didn't you? XD I like that, I respect you! **That's what I like about you! : D I didn't know you were a twin yourself! o.O Although I could faintly recall you mentioning it to me once. Did you? : o **The actual author's making no sense whatsoever ._. But I can tell she liked your reviews! **_R-ridicule myself? I, Len_ **motherfucking **_Kagamine_,_ have my own dignity, and I do not wish it tarnished _**Save it for the jury, ya looney.** Whoa! You sure are one heck of an otaku to have found this song! XD I checked heaven in the hell out, and it was SOOOOOOO cool! : o I particularly liked the guitar solo! _AW, SURE I'LL HUG YOU! _**Idiot, I'm first! Hey, don't worry. The author herself is Filipino. Your mother'll do AWESOME in English!**

_**A nalu fangirl: **_**That's 'cause it's . . . ONLY IN THIS STORY! XD **_Please. I heed you. Rin's influence is overpowering the government's. _**Gee, thanks Len! I should be president now.** _And the only reason why Rin says _'dayum' _is because she can't pronounce 'damn' as properly as others can. _**Get your ass away from here!**

_**Troubled Windchimes:**_** Exact-a-fucking-tactly! XD** _At least someone can relate to me! : ) **  
**_**uGH, I know right? Fuck slpelling. It's only a burden to all of us. And to our backspace bar. FINALLY. YES, YHES, CHEER FOR ME. wAIT; NO WAY! Cum is a Latin/Greek word? **_It's actually the exact antonym to disaster; the realisation of an aversion from a problemahidkj _**I think we get that, Lenners.**

_**Honeycloud of Riverclan:**_I honestly DID have to look it up. Yeah, I made them misspell 'figment' to 'pigment' XD But somehow it's sorta kinda the same ._. Even I get mixed up! : D Thanks! **Holy shit Len! There's afucking cat on the review! **_Dammit Rin, it's just a combination of keyboard characters formed to make what looks like a kitten._ **You're no fun at all you dimwit.****  
**

**_Tookio Wishes:_**I'm asking you one time; did you enjoy this one? : o My first time writing an almost-lemon. I guess it's true what they say. . . **It's liek it's harder to write a lemon when you've had actually NO sexperience at ALL! So thank CHRIST this story's rated T, or Len''ll go turn on the readers or something (female AND male.) **_HEY! Was that a compliment again? O-okay, stop glaring at me like that! I find it easy to believe that writing lemons isn't quite as easy as reading them, even if you read a million of them._ **Yeah, what the bitch said.**

_**Nmaeless: **Technically, 'mispelling' IS wrong. It's supposed to be 'misspelling'_** I just wish Len woudld stop replying to you guys. I REALLY frigging do. **TWINCEST FOR THE WIN XD But honestly, my fangirling for twincest has made me a little more than paranoid of the REAL twins I encounter. It's like . . . I'm judgemental of them, and I instantly assume they're in love with each other D : It's become QUITE the problem. _Did you like the ending?_**  
**

**Len, gimme the check.**

"_**What check?"**_

"**You vajayhole." HERE'S YOUR PRESEEEEEEEEEEEEENT, READERS! XD**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Dearest _reader_,

Congratulations! You have finished the story! Thank you for reading!

This document contains a note, and this is the latter.

You can use this for free virtual pastries, and a _lifetime's_ supply of your favourite food!

(Outcomes may vary when you've got cancer or you're, like, seriously old.)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**S-so. . . Bye guys. . . It's been fun writing this. . . A lot of shit came up, but we came through. . . Th-thanks . . . for everything.**

_RIN! We forgot about MIKUO!_

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**Huh? Oh eyeah.**

Witnessing the kissing of the horny twins, Mikuo had made his escape via the window and ran down the street, pretending he didn't see or hear anything while the revelation of the scenario dawned on him, reflecting on the experience. . .

Was he going to tell on them?

No . . . they were both too powerful for him. They would eventually break out of jail (if ever they WILL be sent there if ever Mikuo WILL inform anybody) and hunt his ass down like a wild animal. They'll bring their roadroller and flatten him down, and hunt for his family before they get to him.

The young teal-haired boy contemplated on his options as he walked down the lonely winding road that led to his house, unaware of the press group that had been stalking him the entire time, hoping he would answer every question in their interrogation. . .

TRUE END

…

**ME: _I apologise once again for the lack of sense in this one. (Somehow I just keep getting worse D :) _**_**You're asking why Rin's always ruining the moment in the Rinto and Lenka scenes? Let's just put it this way; I just want to purposely portray her as a character who just doesn't quite get romantic stuff XD In short, that's why she sucks at writing lemons. There's always some kind of mistake in it, all because she's just so nervous at writing one. Hope you understand :P OH GOD, I hope that steamy make-out session wasn't too boring/erotic for you readers! O.o I'm sorry, forgive me! I mean, this WAS Rated T! (And I was just, like, balancing on the tight rope that was a boundary between rated T and rated M.) I'll be updating on the Mistress and my hiatus story, Mirage Island Vacation now! : ( It upsets me to think that I write too many stories at the same time ._. Well, look out for the sequel to this! : D It's gonna be FILLED with twincest — from Kagamine Rin and Len this time — so I don't think most of you'll want to read it much. . . Till then, old beans! XD The awesome author logs the heck out! Thanks a lot for reading, thanks a lot for tuning in, and thanks a lot for reviewing! I'm thanking the readers who read this! And God bless everyone — I'd sound a bit racist if I didn't put everyone, so yeah. . .**_

_**And I hope Jack Frost keeps you cool XD**_

_**And here's a teaser to the sequel, exclusive just for this ending! : D**_

**SWEET. Baby. JESUS. WhAt the damn, LEn? Whut the FuCkEn DAMN? I'm so sorry for not updating so fast! HE'SNOBROTHEROFMINE led us to the sick bastrad's office! scrww LEN!**

_What, why're you implying that I'M the one who started all the mess?_

**BeCAUSE, if only you hadn't narely RAPED mie int he first palce, I woudlnt've had ANY of my brusies, (SPOILERSPOILERSPOILER) and NONE OF THis would ahve EVER happend!**

_*happened_

**YOU STUPID BALLSACK!**

(Some censored fighting)

**HO dare he CUM at me like that? He's so WHORE-ibble! XD**

_Among the god-awful jokes I'd heard from you, this is probably the shittiest._

**Bah you gte the gist you dumb old bitch.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_


End file.
